Shattered memories
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Ember has faced many challenges throughout her afterlife, but when a sudden tragedy occurs to the person she cares the most. She is forced to bring him back along with his memories of her, but Ember will realize that bringing back memories isn't as easy as she thought. Will Ember succeeded in bringing back the man she loves? Or will she be forced to let him go forever?
1. Secrets

Alright guys, based on your requests I've started Shattered memories instead, I know some of you wanted Legacy first but it will be the second one.

So here's the new release order:

1\. Shattered memories

2\. Legacy

3\. Remember: Unbroken vows

* * *

 **Shattered memories**

 **Secrets**

" _I'm so sorry…._ "

Danny suddenly backs away and hit against the wall, he placed his hand on his chest and clenched his shirt. He quickly whips some tears away and tried to put a normal face, he didn't want anyone to see him like this... Not like this... He has to keep the secret safe.

" _I'm sorry…_ " Danny moved away from the wall and stared at the blue sky, " _I miss you so much…._ "

"Danny! There you are" Tucker said running towards him and patted his back, "Where were you these past weeks?"

" _Tucker?_ " Danny smiled at Tucker while he did his best to hold back his emotions.

"Uh…. I've been busy" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck

"I was worried... After all of those things that happened," Tucker said walking beside him, revealed to see his best friend was alright, "Where's Ember?"

"She at home," Danny said and put his hands in his pocket, "She needs some time alone"

"I get it," Tucker said nodding his head, "After what _he_ did…. I don't blame her for taking some time to herself"

"Danny!" Dani shouted quickly hugging him, "Oh! My gosh! Is this really you?!"

"Hey Dani," Danny said smiling at her, "Yeah, I'm fine"

"Is Ember at home?" she asked

"Hm" Danny nodded his head and continued to walk

" _I can't do this…._ " Danny took a deep breath and glance at his friends, he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up… it was his second day after all.

"Oh! Maddie!" Dani shouted seeing her as she got the mail. Maddie looked up and saw the trio, she smiled and waved at them before walking towards them.

"How is everyone? After what happened?" Maddie asked placing the mail under her arm.

"Shaken but I'm glad it's over," Tucker said while Dani nodded her head.

"Where's everyone else?" Maddie asked looking around

"Hm… Valerie is back doing her thing, Clockwork is back at his realm, and Danny said Ember was taking some time to herself" Tucker explained

"Jazz went back to work, Jack is eating ham, and I'm doing fine," Maddie said with her eyes staring at her son.

" _I hope he's handling this…_ " Maddie thought while she listened to Dani and Tucker talk about _him._

"Hey, guys! Can I talk to my mother for second?" Danny asked

"Sure, no problem" Tucker said taking Dani and bring her away. Danny smiled and waited for Tucker and Dani to out of earshot, he sighed and looked back at Maddie.

"I don't think I can handle this…" Danny said looking away sadly

"I know it must be hard... But you're the only one who can do this" Maddie sand taking Danny's hand, "And you wanted to do this"

"I did this because I had too…." Danny replied closing his eyes and trying to hold back his tears, "If the world knew…."

"I know…." Maddie whispered looking away as well, "When are you going to reveal the truth?"

"Not yet... We still have to finalize everything" Danny said moving his hand along his arm. Maddie looked into Danny's eyes and could easily see the pain…. It might have happened three weeks ago but the wound was still very fresh. She could tell he was barely handling this, lying and trying to look happy... And yet she still pretended to be happy.

"Are you going to visit?" Maddie asked

"Yeah…." Danny whispered softly

"You've been visiting every single day," she said

"Because I want too…. It's my fault" Danny said looking away shamefully

"It's not your fault!" Maddie said holding Danny's arms, "Do you understand?!"

"Yes, it is!" Danny said moving his arm back

"Don't you dare blame yourself! You know it's not your fault!" Maddie said frowning. She couldn't believe he was blaming himself for what happened, what happened wasn't his fault... Choices were made by certain people because they wanted too.

"But-!"

"Danny!" Tucker said walking back towards them. Danny quickly took a deep breath and placed a smile on his face, he looked up and pretended to be happy.

"Yeah?" Danny asked as Maddie back away from them

"Have you heard anything about Sam? She left after _he_ appeared?" Tucker asked just remembering he had completely forgotten about her.

"I think... Sam returned to her job once she got over… you know" Maddie said moving her hand slightly

"At least things are better with her," Dani said staring at her cousin, "Right Danny?"

"Yeah…" Danny said and nodded, "It is"

"Something wrong?" Tucker asked

"I have to go, guys," Danny said and smiled. Danny waved slightly before taking flight, he flew high above Amity City and made his way to a certain place. He saw a large tree which was on top of a hill, he sighed sadly before making his way down. Danny landed and walked towards a gravestone, he looked around to ensure no one would see him.

"Danny…" Danny mumbled before a whirlwind of fire surrounded him, transforming him back to Ember. Ember went down on her knees and placed her hand on the stone, she simply closed her eyes as tears fell.

" _I'm so… sorry…. This is all my fault…._ " Ember moved her hand down and slowly moved her fingers, along Danny's name.

"Wh…. Why… did you have to leave me…..?" Ember mumbled through her tears, "Danny…."

Ember simply burst into tears as she hugs the gravestone, she couldn't believe Danny was gone… and it was all of her faults... She'll never be able to see him again.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Widow

 **End**

* * *

First chapter is confusing as hell! But everything will be explained throughout the story, so I hope you guys like it.

Once again! Feel free to give out any suggestion you might have!


	2. Widow

**Shattered memories**

 **Widow**

Ember held the tombstone as she cried, she couldn't handle being alone anymore... She had spent the majority of her afterlife alone... and when she finally found someone who truly cared about her…. Fate took him away.

"Why did…. You have to leave me….?" Ember whispered whipping some tears away, staring at the engravement on the stone.

"Aw…. You poor thing" Ember quickly looked up from the tombstone, she looked back and saw a man standing behind him. He wore a black suit with red eyes, his hair was black as night and was pale as a ghost. He stood there with a smile as he held a pocket watch in his hand, he walked towards her as she heard the ticking sound of his watch. "A widow at such a young age" he said.

"Who… a… are you?" Ember said getting up and whipping some tears, "No autographs... I just want to be alone"

"I understand," the man said walking towards her and putting his watch away, "You want to be alone with your late husband, Danny Phantom"

Ember eyes widen in shock! How did he know that Danny was dead?! The only people who knew about his death was his family and herself, she made sure to keep it a secret for the time being.

"How… did…." Ember mumbled backing away and hit the tomb; Ember looked back down and quickly placed her hand before looking back at the man.

"My dear…. What happened?" the man asked placing his hand on his chest, "How did the great…. Danny Phantom fall?"

"It started three weeks ago…," Ember mumbled

 _Three weeks earlier_

"Danny," Ember said placing her hands on his eyes before kissing his cheek, "Morning!"

"Morning," Danny said moving her hands away

"What are you doing?" Ember asked sitting down on his lap

"News... Typical dude stuff" Danny said flipping a page of the newspaper

"Man…. You look like my dad" Ember said shaking her head slightly, "You just need to be slightly older, a workaholic, and an asshole"

"Uh…. Then it's a good thing I'm neither of those" Danny said raising a brow slightly.

"Good thing," Ember said and peck his lips, "You want something?"

"Hm…." Danny watched Ember head to the kitchen of their home, they had two homes one in the zone and the other in the human world. Well, the one in the ghost zone was Ember's realm, but she allowed him to add his style a bit.

"Come on, Dipstick! I got a kitchen build in my house for you" Ember said crossing her arms and raised a brow. Danny chuckled slightly while he tried to think of breakfast, he appreciated that Ember built a kitchen in her realm, she didn't need food to survive but still enjoyed it on occasions.

"Eggs and bacon?" Danny asked

"Finally!" Ember said getting a pan and placing it on the stove, "If we were still enemies…."

"Now that just mean," Danny said watching her cook. Ember laughs softly while she placed some bacon on the pan, she continued to cook and gave Danny his plate before making her own.

"Don't forget we have a party today!" Ember said throwing the egg shells away, "Some rich guy is hosting it"

"I remember," Danny said while he ate, "I don't want to go"

"Why not?" Ember asked sitting down in front of him.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy," Danny said hunching his shoulders slightly, "It seems… I don't know…. I don't think we should go"

"We have to go," Ember said and drinking her juice, "He could help us in the future"

"Ugh…." Danny rub the back of his neck and was still uncomfortable about this, he had this bad feeling about this guy and he didn't know why.

"Come on, babypop," Ember said getting up and sitting on his lap, "We could invest on that charity you plan on starting, you need as many supports are you can get"

"I guess your right…" Danny said sighing while he placed his hand on Ember's waist, "Alright…. We'll go"

"We'll have fun, babypop," Ember said and messed his hair, "And maybe I'll reward you later…."

"Maybe?" he asked and raised a brow

"Maybe…." She whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek. Danny smirks and shook his head at her, Ember simply blew a kiss and got off of his lap before heading to the kitchen.

 _Mysterious man's party_

"Danny Phantom! Welcome!" a man said as he walked towards him. Danny smiled and shook the hand of this strange man, he was very tall, he didn't have any hair and his eyes were red. His smile seems... Off…. Did it seem…. evil? Danny didn't like this... He had a really bad feeling about this man.

"Thank you... This is my wife, Ember" Danny said mentioning to Ember, who wore a red dress.

"It's nice to meet you," Ember said shaking his hand

"I've taken the liberty on inviting a few more people," the man said and motioned his hand to Danny's friends and family, "I hope you don't mind?"

"Oh… no, its fine" Danny said and stared at the man, "Just surprised"

"Wonderful," the man said and smiled

"How are you doing, honey?" Maddie asked and hug him

"Just fine" Danny said while he looked back at the man, who simply stood there and watched.

"So where is everyone?" Tucker asked looking around at the very large, empty ballroom.

"Yeah… this is weird?" Dani said glaring as well

"What's the deal? Why did you invite us?" Valerie asked as well.

"Oh…. The party is just about to being…." The man said smiling even more.

"I don't like this…." Jazz whispered to her parents

"Who are you?" Danny asked

"Oh! Let me introduce myself…. My name is, Moirai!" the man laughs and suddenly rip out of her disguise, he stretched and glared at them. Danny backed away and stared at this strange ghost, he resembled Clockwork but wore a black cloak with a large clock on his chest.

"Clockwork?" Ember whispered

"No… it's not him," Danny said. Danny moved his gaze to the massive clock on his chest just like Clockwork, but this ghost was darker… he wasn't kind and wise, this ghost was pure evil. The hands on the clock were frozen, and the glass was cracked.

"Moirai at your service…." Moirai said bowing at them, "Fight me!"

"What?" Tucker mumbled

"Bring it!" Danny said going ghost and glaring. Moirai smiled and raised a brow at them, he raised his hand and suddenly made Tucker, and Dani disappears. Dani, Tucker, and Valerie stood outside of the strange home, they looked at each other with a confused look.

"We have to get back in there!" Dani said running back to the house

"Right behind you!" Valerie said quickly activating her suit.

"What did you do with my friends?!" Danny shouted. Ember looked down at her dress and sighed slightly, she quickly rips the lower off so it would be easy for her to move.

" _Dammit…. My favourite dress too…._ " Ember clenched her fist and prepared herself to fight.

"Not so fast!" Moirai said with his hands glowing; Moriai smiled and quickly hit Ember and Danny in the chest. Danny flew back and fell onto Ember, he quickly got up and help her up as well.

"What did you do to us?!" Ember asked looking down at her hands, trying to activate her powers.

"Took care of those powers but don't worry…. Its only temporary," he said seeing the Fenton taking out their weapons, "Nice try"

Moirai opened his hand and pulled the Fenton's weapons towards him; Maddie, Jazz, and Jack stared in shock as they looked down at their empty hands.

"You're no match against me," Moirai said breaking the weapons before dropping them.

"We'll see about that!" Danny said taking a deep breath. Moirai laughs as he clashed with Danny; Danny held back Moirai's punch, he quickly moved his hand away and tried to hit him. Moirai simply dodges it and slap Danny in the face, sending him flying against the floor.

"Don't forget about me!" Ember shouted punching Moirai in the back.

"I haven't," Moirai said suddenly grabbing her arm and throwing her across the room.

"Ember!" Danny shouted looking back, "Are you alright?!"

"Never let your guard down, boy!" Moirai said punching Danny in the face before grabbing his neck, "Or this might happen"

"Ugh!" Danny struggled to free himself from Moirai's grip, he held his wrist and grunted.

"Danny!" Maddie and the others shouted. Jazz frowned and ran towards them, she had to help Danny especially since he didn't have his powers. Moirai moved his eyes slightly and pushed Jazz away with some strange force, he casually looked back at his prize.

"He's too strong…." Jazz mumbled while Jack and Maddie checked on her. Moirai smiled and sent the Fenton family out of the room before he shut the doors on them, he slowly turned his attention back to Danny and Ember.

"Hold on, Danny!" Ember shouted getting up and running towards him.

"Meet your fate," Moirai said moving his hand back before punctured Danny's chest with it; Danny's eyes widen as he coughs up blood. Moirai smiled and removed his arm coated in blood from Danny's chest, he simply drops him on the ground and took out a box.

"DANNY!" Ember shouted in horror as she stared into Danny's death gaze.

"Danny Phantom's soul is mine!" Moirai said opening his hand and moved it above Danny's body, "Come to me!"

Ember stared in utter horror as she watched a white ball leave Danny's body, she followed the white ball enter the box Moirai held in his hands.

"The grand prize…" Moirai said closing the box, he smirk and waved at Ember, "Tata"

Moirai held the box close to his chest before he disappeared. Ember looked down and simply feel to her knees, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder and burst into tears.

"Ember!" Maddie shouted breaking through and running inside; Maddie stops and stared in horror seeing her son on the ground with a huge hole in his chest. She didn't need to check if Danny was alive or not, she could tell her son's fate by Ember crying over him. "Danny…." Maddie whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Son…," Jack mumbled looking away as tears fell down as well. Jazz simply covered her mouth and looked away, she couldn't look at the condition her brother's body was... She just couldn't.

"Danny!" Ember looked up with big red puffy eyes, she gently rubs his cold cheeks, she knew his friends were getting closer to the room.

"What are we going to do?!" Jazz asked as tears couldn't stop falling, "What will the world... Do…?"

"Nothing... Danny isn't dead…." Ember said softly standing up and whipping her tears away.

"What?" Maddie asked staring at Jack and Jazz.

"I'll… transform myself…. as Danny…." Ember said looking away from him, not wanting her last memories of Danny's cold dead gaze, staring right back at her.

"Why?" Jack asked

"Because... I don't need the drama…. I just don't need it…." Ember said backing away from Danny.

"Ember…. are you even hearing yourself?!" Maddie asked in shock

"No…. mom…. She right" Jazz said whipping some tears away.

"What are you talking about?!" Maddie shouted

"The press is going to eat Ember alive" Jazz said walking towards her mother, and making sure to avoid Danny's body, "They'll be ruthless to her… they're going to ask countless of questions... She doesn't need that…."

Maddie whip more tears away, she could hear Tucker and others approach and will no doubt discover what happened. She sighed since she knew her daughter was right, the press wouldn't leave Ember alone….. they would eat her alive, they would make stories with a few claiming she had done it. Ember didn't need this kind of treatment or drama right now, she needed time for herself, to regain herself enough….. before facing the beast that was about to come upon the news of earth's greatest hero's death.

"Hurry…. Get rid of them…" Maddie said softly.

"Danny will live on in me..." Ember said walking towards the doors, "And as far as the world knows….. he's still alive"

***Quick note! For this section of the story when * ** _Danny*_** is written in italics, I'm referring to Ember who took his place. It's also the same thing if I use _* **he, him or his*,**_ I'm referring to Ember! ** ** _*_**

Maddie nodded her head as she watched Ember transform herself into her son, _Danny_ looked back at Maddie with a few tears coming down _his_ cheeks.

"Will you be able to handle it?" Maddie asked walking towards _him,_ "Pretending to be Danny? Pretending to be... Happy… and keeping the truth to yourself?"

"I'll have you guys," _Danny_ said smiling at her

"Yo! Danny!" Tucker shouted as they approach

"We'll be here for you, Ember," Jazz said. _Danny_ nodded his head and took a deep breath, _he_ put on the best fake smile _he_ could. _Danny_ quickly walked out of the room and closed the doors behind _him._

"Tuck!" _Danny_ shouted and ran towards him, "You're alright"

"Dude! Who the hell was that?!" Tucker asked while Dani looks around.

"Some ghost…. He's gone now" _Danny_ reassured them, "Where's Valerie?"

"Looking for the ghost and you," Dani said sighing in relief

"Well… you found me" _he_ said wishing they would leave

"Where's Ember? And Maddie? Jack? Jazz?" Tucker asked

"Ember got a cut so they brought her back home, " _Danny_ said walking passed them, "Let's get out of here"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Tucker said following him

"Dido," Dani said

 _Present_

"That's it…" Ember mumbled and whip some tears away, "After that... I took Danny's place... I protected the city for him…. I kept him alive through me…."

"That's a sad tale, my dear," the man said shaking his head softly, and quickly checking his pocket watch, "A very sad tale…."

"It's all my fault…." Ember mumbled through her tears, "If I hadn't… forced Danny to go to that party... He would still be alive…."

"It's alright, young one," the man said checking his watch

"I just…. Want to see him again" Ember said as tears started to form

"You can still see him," the man said smiling at her

"What?!" Ember said in utter shock, she quickly went towards the man, "How?!"

"Find the box of fate... Release the soul... Regain the memories... Find joy or pain" the man whispered before disappearing. Ember blinks a few times and looked around, she walked closer and quickly scanned for the strange man.

" _Find the box of fate... Release the soul... Regain the memories…_ what does that mean?" Ember mumbled trying to figure out this strange riddle, this even stranger man gave her. " _Find joy or pain?_ " she whispered.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Box of fate

 **End**

* * *

Guys feel free to shoot any suggestions by my way! And I hope this chapter help you guys to understand Chapter 1 better.


	3. Box of fate

**Shattered memories**

 **Box of fate**

 _Three weeks earlier - Moirai's realm_

"MOIRAI!" Clockwork shouted bursting into his realm, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Collected by prize" Moirai replied in a calm voice

"You fool! You collected Danny Phantom's soul!" Clockwork shouted glaring at him in rage

"Where's that calm and wise ghost?" Moirai asked putting the precious box away.

"Release his soul!" Clockwork shouted clenching his staff, "NOW! Do you realise what you've done?!"

"I'm not scared of Ember McLain," Moirai said smiling at his associate, "She's no match for me"

"You have no idea! What Ember McLain will do in order to get Danny back! She will come after you!" Clockwork said while he watched Moirai stare at his precious prize.

"She won't come after me... if she doesn't know who! Unless a certain ghost will interfere in my work once more" Moirai said glaring at him. Clockwork bit down on his lip and simply stared at him, he couldn't believe Moirai actually took Danny's soul.

"That wasn't his fate!" Clockwork said

"I'm the ghost of fate!" Moirai shouted with his hands in the air, "Just like you're the master of time! We both been here since the beginning of time! To ensure the safety of the timeline... We must take actions in order to keep the timeline safe"

"And how did Danny Phantom's existence endangered the timeline?!" Clockwork asked approaching Moirai, "He saved the timeline numerous times!"

"Danny Phantom is dead! He's soul is mine" Moirai said smirking. Clockwork clenched his fist, he let go of his staff and flew towards him. Moirai quickly turned around and clenched his fist as well; Moirai blocks Clockwork's punch with his own fist. The two ancient ghost glared at each other as they felt a ripple through the timeline, Clockwork eyes widen slightly and slowly pulled away.

" _Dammit….. I forgot we can't fight each other_ " Clockwork opened his hand as his staff returned to him.

"Forgot something, old friend?" Moirai asked laughing and shaking his head, "We can't fight each other! Our battle would end the timelines and every alternate version of it! We would literally destroy the existence of life"

"Damn you, Moirai!" Clockwork said immediately turning away from him, "Why did you do this?!"

"Because Danny Phantom is the ultimate prize!" Moirai said laughing while he looked back at his box, "And because he's interfered with my work for the last time! And I know you have a soft spot for this boy"

"You did this? Because you wanted to hurt me?!" Clockwork asked wide eye.

"I did this because Danny Phantom's soul was my ultimate goal! He was going to be mine and he'll never be freed! Hurting you was just a bonus" Moirai said laughing.

"You won't have Danny's soul forever! I'll make sure of it" Clockwork said glaring.

 _Present_

"Ember?" Maddie said knocking on Danny's old bedroom door, "Can I come on?"

"Go nuts…" Ember mumbled while she stared at an old photo of Danny and her; Ember moved her fingers on Danny's imagine and stared at the tear stains on it. She would have been crying like she usually does, but her tears dried up…. She no longer had tears to shed.

"I know you don't need food or water…. But you should at least leave the room" Maddie said sitting down on the bed.

"I do get out…." She replied hugging the photo the best she could without ripping it.

"When your Danny... Not as Ember" Maddie said moving some of Ember's hair out of her face, "People are wondering where you are"

"Why does it matter?" Ember asked sitting up and placing the photo in her pocket, "Danny is here isn't he?"

"I know you miss him…. I miss him too…. But there no way you can see him again" Maddie said placing her hand on Ember's.

"There is…." Ember said remembering what the strange man said.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked with a confused look on her face.

"This strange man…. he found me at Danny's grave and told me something…." Ember said smiling slightly as she walked back and forth, "He said I could see him…. I could see Danny again"

"Ember…" Maddie simply mumbled

"I know it sounds weird…. but when I died... I found myself in the Ghost Zone!" Ember said taking the photo out, "I can't believe I didn't think about this sooner! All the ghosts in the zone were alive at some point…. They were all alive! So Danny must be in the Ghost Zone too!"

"Do you believe... Danny somewhere in the Ghost Zone?" Maddie asked a bit taken back from the sudden news.

"I do! All the dead eventually ends up in the zone! I can see Danny again" Ember said going to the closet and gathering few things.

"But the Ghost Zone is massive! It's like... A universe over there!" Maddie said watching Ember searching through Danny's things. She had seen the map Danny had made and it was only a small fraction of the Ghost Zone, the area Danny had mapped out would take Ember months to search.

"I know…. but if I have an idea where to search, I could eliminate parts of the Ghost Zone which are going to save me time" Ember said finding the map Danny had done.

"Where are you going to get such information?" Maddie asked standing up.

"Clockwork! I'll ask him and hopefully, he can tell me" Ember said opening the door and making her way to the basement.

"Hold on, Ember," Maddie said following right behind her. The two ran downstairs and headed to the Ghost portal, Ember opened the doors and stood in front. "Just…. Be careful, alright?" Maddie said hugging her daughter-in-law, "We don't need to lose you too"

"But you can't kill the dead, Maddie" Ember said hugging her back.

"They can't be killed but they can be sealed... Or destroyed" Maddie said staring at her with a serious expression, "People or ghost…. When they're determined enough will find a way"

"To kill the undead" Ember whispered and nodded her head.

"Find him," Maddie said rubbing Ember's cheek, "Bring him home"

"I will, Maddie," Ember said touching her hand

"We'll handle things here," she said. Ember nodded her head and broke away from her, she took flight and flew into the ghost zone.

 _Clockwor_ _k's realm_

"Clockwork!" Ember shouted walking through his realm and occasionally moving floating clocks out of her way, "Are you here?!"

"Ember," Clockwork said flying down and smiling at her, "I knew you would come"

"Yeah whatever!" Ember said taking out a notebook where she wrote the riddle, "What does this mean?"

"Hm…" Clockwork took the notebook and read it, he smiled and gave it back.

"Well?" she asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"Moirai, the ghost of fate" Clockwork replied and showed Ember an image of him.

"That's the bastard! He killed Danny!" Ember shouted with her eyes glowing red, as she clenched her fist! Ever since Danny's death, she swore to get revenge and find a way to kill that son of a bitch!

"Calm down," Clockwork said placing his hand on her shoulder, "And don't move"

"Wh…. What are you doing?" Ember asked feeling Clockwork's power flow inside of her body.

"Moirai is a powerful ghost" Clockwork explained while he removed his hand, "He can see the past, the present, and the future... Just like me"

"He did resemble you…." Ember said glancing at her hand

"We share some powers but our jobs are quite….. different from each other" Clockwork said while he turned into an old man. "Moirai ensures that every living soul meets its fate! That's why he is called the ghost of fates! He can see everyone just like me, so I placed something special on you so he won't be able to spy on you" he explained.

"Why did he take Danny from me….?" Ember mumbled feeling whatever left of tears she had to form, "Why?! Did he do something?!"

"I cannot answer your question because you'll find the answer on your journey," Clockworks said while he turned into a baby, "That's why you here aren't you?"

"Are you going to tell me where Moirai's realm is?" Ember asked taking out the map

"I can't," Clockwork said shaking his head.

"Fuck…." Ember mumbled looking away for a second, "Can you at least tell me... The areas I don't have to search?!"

"Alright," Clockwork said and looked at the map, "These areas"

"Ember nodded her head, she quickly took out a pen and mark X's on the area Clockwork pointed too.

"The first part of your riddle, _find the box of fate,_ " Clockwork said while he watched her writing a few things, "It's talking about Moirai's boxes where he captures and keeps the souls"

"How will I know... if it's Danny or not?" Ember asked

"You'll feel it," Clockwork said and smiled at her, "Danny's soul will sense you and call you"

"It will?!" Ember asked a bit surprised

"Both of your souls are connected, they're soulmates and will always look for each other," Clockwork said while Ember stared at the map, "When your close to Danny's box you'll know"

"Our souls... are soulmates..." Ember mumbled in disbelief

"Indeed they are... you might have hated Danny in the beginning, but you've loved him even before you two met," Clockwork said.

"Thank you, Clockwork," Ember said blushing slightly and putting her things away.

"Anytime" Clockwork replied. Ember waved at him before she made her way to the exit, she stood outside and stared at the green sky. Ember closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as she stood in front of Clockwork's realm. She was going to find Danny, she was going to free him and bring him back to her…. No matter how long it takes.

"I'm going find you, Danny" Ember whispered softly as she stared at the vast Ghost Zone ahead of her, "I will always find you... Just wait for me"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Soulmates

 **End**


	4. Soulmates

**Shattered memories**

 **Soulmates**

 _Flashback_

"What are you doing here, Dipstick?" Ember demanded to glare at him, as he landed on some rock.

"Came to speak with you," Danny said glaring at her

"About what?!" Ember said crossing her arms while she landed, and walked towards him.

"About the recent weeks…." Danny said looking away slightly, "That kiss you gave me"

"Be quiet!" Ember said blushing slightly, "It…. Was just…. A mistake"

"A mistake?" Danny asked sighing slightly, "I don't think it was a mistake"

"He…." Ember looked away with a blush, she didn't know what to think anymore. Ever seen she had stop and talked to Danny on that rooftop…. She hadn't felt the same ever since.

"Ember….." Danny mumbled walking closer to her, "I…. I think….. I have feelings for you"

"For me?! Are you even hearing yourself?!" Ember said a bit taken back but felt….. revealed that Danny said those words to him.

"I am…. And I know you mustn't feel…." Danny sighed and rub the back of his neck, "I know it must be weird since we're enemies"

"Come here…." Ember whispered grabbing his suit and pulling him into a kiss. Danny's eyes widen from the sudden kiss, he smiled on her lips and kissed her back.

 _Present_

Ember slowly opened her eyes as she stared at the floating rock, she sighs softly and whips a tear away. She looked ahead of her and simply continued her journey, she took out the map and X out another part of the Ghost Zone.

"Ugh…. Where the hell are you, babypop?" Ember mumbled while she stared at the map.

"Hey Ember" Ember put the map away and look at her, she smiled slightly seeing Kitty flying towards her.

"Hey," Ember said stopping so Kitty could catch up to her

"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked stopping

"What do you mean?" Ember asked while she looked away slightly; Ember sighed some more and looked away from Kitty. She knew about Danny's death, she was Ember's best friend after all.

"Why aren't you at home? I mean…. You just lost Danny" Kitty said placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"No…. Kitty I can see him again," Ember said smiling and biting down her lip

"What?" she asked raising a brow in confusion

"Clockwork said I can see him again…. I have to find this ghost….uh… Moirai!" Ember said taking her map out, "Clockwork already told me areas I don't have to search"

"Moirai….? You mean the Ghost of Fates?!" Kitty said with her eyes widening slightly, "Him?!"

"You know him?" Ember asked putting the map away and staring at her friend in shock.

"Moirai…. Hm…. He's heartless when it comes to souls" Kitty explained shaking her head slightly, "He collects them instead of sending them to the light"

"How do you know so much about this, Kitty?" Ember asked as the two landed on another rock.

"I was wandering around the Zone a few years ago when Moirai found me... He explained who he was" Kitty explained and took the map out of Ember's bag, "If I remember correctly... He somewhere around here?"

"Here? The dead zone?" Ember asked pointed to a deserted part of the Ghost Zone, "Are you sure? It's dead there... It's not capable of sustaining a realm"

"The perfect place for a Ghost of fates to hide" Kitty pointed out. Ember eyes widen slightly and realised Kitty was right! A deserted part of the Ghost Zone that couldn't maintain a normal realm, the perfect place to hide since no one would ever think to search for such a place.

"We have to go! Clockwork said I have to find a box" Ember said taking Kitty's hand and taking flight.

"A box? Are you even certain this will work?" Kitty asked while being dragged towards the dead zone.

"I have to try…. If there's a chance I can see Danny again," Ember said letting Kitty's hand go, as she followed her.

"Ember, why are you so obsessed with seeing him again?! Why can't you let Danny go?" Kitty asked while she followed her, and watched the Ghost Zone become more deserted and dead.

"I can't let him go…," Ember said looking back at her, as the realms started to get rarer as they went further into the dead zone.

"Why not?" she asked

"Clockwork told me something interesting... He said our souls are soulmates" Kitty said and smiled at her

"Soulmates?" Kitty asked and flew slightly ahead of her, "What's that?"

"I don't know…. but Clockwork said I already loved Danny even before I met him, he also said that I would feel when Danny's soul is calling for me... Whatever that means" she said before arriving at the heart of the dead zone.

"I sure hope you're right," Kitty said stopping beside her and staring at the dead zone, "Because there no turning back now…. he probably knows we're here"

"Indeed I do" Kitty and Ember quickly turned around and back away from the ancient ghost. Kitty held Ember's arm and pulled her back, she knew Moirai wasn't to be trusted and she hopes Ember wouldn't fall for his tricks.

"Moirai…. You fucking killed Danny!" Ember shouted trying to attack him, but Kitty held her back.

"Now, now, aren't you rude Amberline," Moirai said chuckling slightly

"Fuck you!" Ember shouted

"Is this what you want?" Moirai asked holding Danny's box. Ember smiled seeing the box, she moved her hand slightly when she suddenly felt a pulsing in her chest.

"Wh…" Ember held in the chest with her hand and felt the pulsing continue, the pulsing felt like... A heartbeat. Moirai raised a brow and smiled, he lowered the box and simply watched Ember stare in utter shock.

"Soulmates... Well, well, I haven't seen this in two centuries" Moirai said tilting his head slightly.

"What the hell going on?!" Ember said as she clenched her chest, "It's... Like… my heart is beating once more…."

"What's happening to her?!" Kitty asked as the box started to glow as a response to Ember's 'beating heart.'

"You don't know what a soulmate is?" Moirai asked while he watched the box glow in rhythm as Ember's pulsing.

"NO!" Kitty shouted

"A soulmate is a strong connection between two souls, who are drawn to each other in a way on one can experiences. Their connections become stronger along with the love, a strong and complex bond that forms. And when a soulmate dies... The other soul feels empty, alone, and doesn't feel like they're one! They feel a loss of connection and isn't able to recreate this special bond, they had with their soulmate." Moirai explained and glance at Ember, knowing that how Ember was feeling when Danny died.

"Why does it… feel like a heartbeat….?" Ember asked while she moved her gaze to the glowing box.

"Because the power of love can be incredible," Moirai said while he continued to watch the box glow in a pulsing manner, "And the love between two soul mates is, even more, extraordinary!"

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked

"If Ember wanted too…. She could have children" Moirai said before he made the box disappear. Ember gasp as she felt the pulsing immediately stop, as the box disappeared from Moirai's hand.

"What?!" Ember said looking up as she held her chest, "but we can't... A hybrid ghost can't..."

"Love is the most powerful magic in the world! The strength of love depends on the couple! And since your love for Danny is quite... powerful! Something i hadn't seen in a long time... You can have children with him" Moirai said crossing his arms behind his back, "Thats why Ember would be able to bear a child, even though Danny's a hybrid! Who usually can't produce children because their still alive"

"How is that even possible?" Ember muttered in shock, as she simply stared at him with a blank expression.

"Too complicated for your simple minds to understand," Moirai said and laugh some more, "You'll never get your hands on that box"

"Go to hell," Kitty said

"I'm already am!" Moirai said before disappearing in wind of smoke. Kitty glared and slowly looked back down at Ember, who simply had a blank expression on her face.

"Ember…. how are you feeling?" Kitty asked touching her shoulder, "After what he said?"

"Strange…." Ember whispered placing her hand on her heart, "My…. Heart was beating... It was beating... In my ghost body!"

"The power of love between the both of you….. must be incredibly strong," Kitty said looking around the Dead Zone.

"We have to go after him," Ember said moving her hand from her chest, "Now that I know how my body will react….. we can find Danny's box and free him"

"Are you crazy?! If we go in there... You know what Moirai will do to us?!" Kitty said waving her hands in a panic, "He found us even before he got the chance to walk on his lawn!"

"Clockwork placed a special spell on me... So that Moirai wouldn't be able to see me... So how did he….?" Ember mumbled staring at Kitty when it clicked, "He saw you! That's how he found us... He saw you talking to me"

"If you're right…. Then you shouldn't be telling me this" Kitty said while she shook her head slightly, "He'll know everything now"

"I don't think he's watching you," Ember said looking around slightly, "I'm pretty sure Moirai is the type of person, who will intervene before we can cause any trouble to him"

"So what are you going to do?" Kitty asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm going to Moirai's realm and getting Danny's box! Moirai can't see me... So I'll have to go alone" Ember said taking flight and flying further into the Dead Zone.

"That's suicide!" Kitty shouted quickly flying ahead of her and stopping Ember in her tracks, "You do realise Moirai is the one who controls souls right?! You know what he could do to you?!"

"I don't care!" Ember shouted moving Kitty aside, "I'm going to get Danny back! I'll go into Moirai's realm, find his box with the help of my heart, and free him!"

"You're crazy," Kitty said watching Ember fly further away

"Fine I'm crazy, I'm stupid, call me whatever you want! But I'm going to get my husband back no matter what!" Ember said looking back at her friend, "Wish my luck"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Thief!

 **End**

* * *

This story has no affiliation with any of my previous DxE's stories, and you'll also know more about how Danny and Ember met throughout the chapters.


	5. Thief

**Shattered memories**

 **Thief!**

 _Flashback_

"Ember…." Danny whispered as he held her hands, "I have to tell you something…."

"What is it, Danny?" Ember asked softly

"It's a really important question….." he said and stared into her eyes

"What?" she asked

"Super important!" Danny said and pout slightly. Ember stared at Danny with a serious and annoyed expression, she took a deep breath trying not to get annoyed.

"Dipstick... Just tell me…." Ember mutter squeezing his hands

"Ring pop?" Danny asked and smirk, as he tried to hold back his laughter. Ember stared at the candy and wanted to facepalm, she rolled her eyes and pushed it away.

"Seriously?!" she said

"Will you marry me?" Danny asked taking out a diamond ring.

"I don't want a freaking ring pop!" Ember said turning her head away, crossing her arms and clearly didn't hear what he said afterwards. "I thought you wanted to ask a serious question... Like I like ring pops" Ember ranted.

"So…. Is that a no…. on my marriage proposal?" Danny asked kneeling down on one knee with a smile on his face, "We're even on out rooftop"

"I don't want a ring pop… wait…. What?" Ember mumbled having her brain finally process what he just said; Ember quickly turned around and saw Danny kneeling on the ground with a diamond in his hand.

"Will you marry me?" Danny asked again.

"Uh….?" Ember smiled and squeal slightly, she nodded her head and hug him before kissing him. Danny chuckled as she kissed him all over his face, he held her against him and kissed her back.

"It's a yes?" he asked

"Is a yes... A big freaking yes" Ember said with a big smile. Danny smiled even more and put the ring on her finger, he looked up and took back the ring pop.

"Do you still want it?" he asked and wiggle it in front of her

"Uh….." Ember chuckles softly and took the ring pop from his hand, "Yes to the candy too"

 _Present_

"Hm…. moron" Ember whispered softly staring at her engagement ring. Ember put her hand down as she slowly entered this strange realm; she found Moirai's realm since it was in the dead centre of the Dead Zone.

" _Come on, Dipstick…_ " Ember quietly walked through Moirai's realm, she saw strange clocks floating with the hands stop at different times, she could hear voices moaning, and asking to be released. She didn't like this place... She felt weird and uncomfortable... She assumed she was probably the first ghost in Moirai's realm who wasn't in a box.

"Call me, babypop" Ember whispered softly as she went further into Moirai's realm, knowing she was getting even closer to the beast himself. Ember walked towards a strange door, she slowly opened it slightly and looked inside, hoping she hadn't found Moirai.

" _Boxes?_ " Ember looked back and saw the quiet realm, she took a deep breath and opened the door wider before going inside. She quietly closed the door behind her and stared at the millions of boxes, she back away slightly and was simply taken back from the countless of souls won't wanted freedom.

"What the hell….." Ember mutter looking up and seeing the boxes continued upwards.

" _Help…._ " Ember turned her head slightly hearing the souls calling for her?!

" _It's an outsider…. She could free us_ " another box said, glowing as it spoke.

"Phew…. You can do this McLain…." Ember moved away from the door and started to walk, she knew Danny would call her but she still had to walk around, hoping to get close enough to sense him.

" _Please free us…_ " Ember bites down on her lip and quickly walked faster.

" _Help!_ "

" _Free us!_ "

" _Where are you going?_ "

" _Hello!_ "

" _FREE US!_ " Ember stops and covered her ears, she closed her eyes with the souls screaming at her. She shook her head as the voices got louder and louder, all demanding the same thing.

"I can't….!" Ember shouted quickly running and trying to escape the screams. Ember looked around and saw another door, she quickly headed towards it and entered the strange room. She didn't care what room this was, she just wanted to escape from the screaming souls.

" _Ho…. How could he…. keep them all…._ " Ember shook her head slightly and glance back at the door, she was happy she couldn't hear them anymore but she entered a strange room without even checking if Moirai was there or not.

"Shit…. More boxes" Ember said softly seeing fewer boxes from the other room, she could only see ten instead of the millions from before. Ember sighed and walked towards one of the boxes, she looked at the plate and read ' _Adolf Hitler_ '

"Shit…" Ember slowly back away from the box, she wanted to free Danny and maybe a few boxes are well, but she was differently not going to free this one. Ember looked around in the dark room and couldn't understand why Danny wasn't calling her, she guessed these boxes were special to Moirai.

" _Where the hell are you?_ " Ember went towards the door when she suddenly felt the pulsing from before. She quickly turned back as she held her chest, " _Danny…_ "

Ember slowly walked back into the room as she felt the pulsing get stronger and stronger, as she went further inside. She soon stops at a wall but could feel the pulsing strength; Ember moved her hand along the wall.

"He's there... There must be a secret door or something" Ember mumbled moving her hand along the wall and trying to find something to activate the door. "There pulsing is stronger here… he must be here" Ember said moving and suddenly pressed down on a button.

Ember back away and watched a secret door open, she smiled and slowly entered it as she held her chest. She soon found herself in another room but this time there was only two boxes, she slowly walked towards them and made sure Moirai wasn't here with her.

"Danny…" Ember whispered taking the box on the left. Ember held the box when she felt the pulsing get stronger, she knew it was him!

" _Ugh!_ " Ember fell to the ground as she clenched her chest, she couldn't bear the pulsing anymore... It was too strong.

"Danny… calm down… I… I can't escape if you…." Ember mumbled as she gently rubs the lid, "Please… just hold on…."

Ember immediately felt the pulsing slow down, she didn't think Danny would hear her but he did... The pulsing eventually stops which allowed her to make her escape.

"Thank you, babypop" Ember whispered as she held the box close to her chest, "Let's get out of here"

Ember stood up and left each room, she quickly headed to the last door before she had to go through the screaming souls again, she opened the door and saw Moirai standing in front.

"Stealing, are we?" Moirai asked with his eyes glowing bright red. Ember quickly backed away as she clenched the box, she wasn't going to give up Danny's box without a fight!

"Get out of my way!" Ember said slowly backing away with her eyes glancing at Hitler's box.

"Give me the box!" Moirai said as he opened his hand.

"Fuck... You!" Ember said. Ember grabs Hitler's box and quickly removed the seals, she opened the lid and threw it across the room.

"NO!" Moirai shouted as he pushed Ember out of his way. Moirai saw the lid open with a white light shooting out, he quickly opened his hand and stop the light from releasing the soul. He quickly pushed the light and soul back into the box before he sealed it

" _That was a close…._ " Moirai picked up the box and place it back; he looked back and saw Ember was gone. Moirai's eyes glowed even brighter as he growled in rage.

 _Somewhere_ _in the Ghost Zone_

A whirlwind of fire suddenly appeared on an abandon realm, Ember emerged and quickly look around and searched for Moirai chasing her. But she didn't see him... She didn't see him and she still had Danny's box.

"I escape…." Ember mumbled in disbelief, unable to believe she escape Moirai's realm…. 'alive'?!

Ember smiled and looked down at the box, she gently passed her thumbs on the lid; she removed the seal and opened the lid. She saw a bright light shoot out from the box which made Ember drop the box on the ground, she closed her eyes.

"Where…." Ember opened her eyes and saw Danny on the ground, he looked the same for the exception of his skin being the same colours has hers.

"Danny…." Ember mutter with a smile from ear to ear; Danny rub his hair and stared at this... Strange woman beside her.

"Who?" Danny asked

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A lost boy

 **End**


	6. A lost boy

Short chapter guys.

* * *

 **Shattered memories**

 **A lost boy**

Danny...what that his name? He didn't know what was going on?! Where was he? And who was this woman? Danny slowly turned to her and stared at the strange woman...who looked like she was about to cry. Why was she going to cry? This….. woman with a pale, almost chalk white skin… almost like his….. her robin egg blue hair that looked like it was made of fire, with her green eyes that could shine in the darkness. He stared at her and couldn't help but notice she was very pretty...beautiful woman, he felt weird... This woman was worried about him…. And... He felt the urge to console her.

" _I don't know her…._ " Danny looked away from her and simply stared at the ground.

"Danny… it's... Me…" Ember mumbled sitting down beside him, "Do you know who I am?"

"No…." Danny replied and stared at his hand, "Where am I?"

"The Ghost Zone," Ember said moving her gaze down slightly

" _He doesn't know who I am…._ " Ember wanted to cry and scream in frustration, but she had to keep calm and help Danny through this.

"Do you remember anything? Your name? Where you're from? How you died?" she said

"Died?!" Danny shook his head and quickly got up, he back away from her, "I'm not dead!"

"Danny…." Ember mutter as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Calm down…"

"Who the hell are you?!" Danny shouted pushing her back, "What's going on?!"

Ember frowned and saw Danny panic, she couldn't explain what was going on if he wasn't going to listen to her. She sighed and slap Danny on the face, she didn't do it hard but it was hard enough to stop him from talking.

"Stop it!" Ember said lowering her hand, "Let me explain….. alright?"

"Okay…." Danny mumbled and rub his cheek while he looked at her.

"Your name is Danny Fenton! But you sometimes goes by Danny Phantom" Ember explained sighing as she stared at her husband, "You were human before but your parent's Ghost Portal transformed you into a half ghost, you used your new powers to protect the innocent"

"Danny?" Danny mumbled staring at Ember, "That's a strange name"

"I don't think so," Ember said smiling slightly, "I like it"

"Who are you?" he asked

"Ember McLain," Ember replied and placed her hand on his chest, "I'm your wife"

"Wife?!" Danny said with his eyes widen slightly

"Yes... We got married… hm… probably three years ago" Ember said thinking back and smiling tenderly.

"I'm married? To you?" Danny asked and stared at the ground

"See," Ember said showing her wedding and engagement rings, "You have a wedding ring too"

"I do?" Danny asked looking down at his hands and staring at his fingers; Danny raised a brow slightly and didn't see a ring? He saw a tan line on his left wedding finger but he didn't see a ring. "Where is it?" he asked and showed her his hand.

"What?" Ember took Danny's hand and stared at his finger, she simply stared in shock….. she knew Danny had his ring when he died….. so where was it now?

"It should be there….." Ember mumbled and let his hand go, "It was there…."

"I'm sorry I don't remember you," Danny said staring at hers

"We'll get your memories back... I promise" Ember said smiling at him, "Come on… we better get started"

"Where are we going?" he asked

"Where it all began" Ember replied

 _Clockwork's realm_

"You did this…." Moirai said and glared at Clockwork, who simply stared at his orb.

"You're going have to be more precise, Moirai," Clockwork said slowly turning to face him, "I do many things…. I lose track sometimes"

"Don't play games with me!" he said and glared at him, he knew Clockwork was behind this! He wasn't a fool! This wasn't the first time Clockwork has messed with his projects and wouldn't be the last.

"I spoke with the Observants and there aren't too pleased with what you've done! They've allowed me to do what I want" he said and smiled at him, "And they want to see you"

"Damn you," Moirai said and clenched his fist

"We can't fight remember," Clockwork said and glared at him. Moirai simply turns away and left, he didn't want to deal with Clockwork anymore! He had to make sure to regain Danny's soul.

" _She might have taken the box….. but she won't go far without the ring_ " Moirai smiled and stared at Danny's wedding ring, he chuckled and saw a flicker of a memory inside.

 _Fenton's works_

"This is the Ghost Portal," Ember said landing before closing the portal, she smiled and walked closer to Danny.

"Ghost Portal?" he asked and glance at her, "Strange name"

"Not really... Well… kind of…." Ember mumbled and thought about it for a second, "Yeah it's stupid"

Ember laughs softly and shook her head, she thought back on the countless of weapons and gadget that had _Fenton_ in the name. Dany smiled and enjoyed to hear her laugh, he couldn't understand why he enjoyed it but he did.

"I like hearing you laugh," Danny said with a chuckle. Ember stops and glances at him, she smiled and was a little bit relieved to hear Danny say those words to her.

"Thank you" Ember replied and place her hand on his shoulder, "Now… let's get your memories back"

"Where to?" he asked

"You don't remember about the Ghost Portal?" she asked and glance back at it.

"Hm…. Wait…." Danny stared at the portal and touched the metal doors, he closed his eyes and felt…. A faint electrocution….. or something infusing with his body. "It's kind of blurry" he replied.

"This is great! We're making progress" she said and walked towards the door

"Why are you doing this?" Danny asked turning slowly towards her. Ember stops and looked back at him, she sighed softly and rub her arm.

"Why are you asking?" she asked

"I don't remember you at all….. and you're so determined on helping me," Danny said. Danny stares into her green eyes and couldn't understand why this woman….. was so…. Determined to help him. He assumed this must be hard for her and he would think she would take time alone, but she didn't….. she immediately started to help him without hesitation and he couldn't understand why.

"Because….. you are my husband and I love you" Ember replied and turned back to the door, "I love you….. and I want you to remember me"

"What if I don't? If I never get my memories back?" he asked and followed her

"Let's not talk about it….." she muttered and walk upstairs

" _I don't know what I would do…._ " Ember worriedly held her hands together as she walked up the stairs, she looked at her and sighed. She couldn't image herself without him and she didn't know what she would do….. if he never got his memories back. She didn't want to leave him... But if he doesn't love her anymore….? Could she leave him?

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Memories

 **End**


	7. Memories

I used chapter one of Mr McLain: Eight years and beyond, so I hope you guys don't mind. Ember and Danny just met the same way, but everything from Mr McLain didn't happen. Remeber this story has no afflication with Mr McLain, Unexpected, or Remember's series.

* * *

 **Shattered memories**

 **Memories**

Kitty Katz, PrincessSaraRose and NaruHinaL0vR (For the last chapter)

 _Flashback_

Ember stared at her reflection in the mirror, she smiled and tried to make her hair perfect! She hasn't felt this nervous since... Well the night she died….. her first and last date being alive. And looks where she was now…. she was about to go on her second date but as a ghost, and she was nervous. The greatest pop singer in the world! Ember McLain! A fierce ghost in the Ghost Zone, and could easily play for thousands in a concert! Was nervous over a simple date.

" _I hope this is alright_ " Ember lowered her hands and stared at her reflection, she would have never thought in a million of years! She would go on a date with her worst enemy….. Danny Phantom. She had to admit, Danny was stunning and very good looking for his age but she would have never admitted it back then.

"Come on, McLain…. You can sing for thousands; you can go on a freaking date" Ember took a deep breath and smiled at herself. She wasn't going to let her nerves ruin this night. She walked to the main entrance and waited, Danny had told her to dress nice, she dressed nicely and hope she wasn't overdressed for whatever the dipstick had planned.

"Knock, knock!" Ember glanced at the door and smiled, she had a door bell but clearly, Danny didn't want to use it. She smiled and opened the door, she saw Danny wearing a tuxedo as he held some flowers. She found it corny but she didn't mind, she took the flowers and smelled them before putting them down.

"Thanks, babypop," Ember said took his hand.

"Looking lovely," Danny said staring at her red dress, "I like the red"

"It's my colour" Ember replied and kissed his cheek, "Where's this date of yours?"

"Follow me," Danny said and opened her front door.

 _Fenton work's lab_

"Here?" Ember asked raising a brow and looked around, "I could have come in my normal clothes"

"This is special," Danny said. Danny walked to the centre of the room and closed his eyes, she lifted his hand and removed the illusion spell he had placed. Ember eyes widen seeing the boring lab being replaced with a room decorated in music theme items and not just any music theme... It was all of Ember's favourite bands and singers. He opened his eyes and walked towards a small table, "My sweet rockstar?"

Ember simply stared in shock, she took a few moments before sitting down and smiling at him. Danny walked to his seat and sat down in front of her, he tilted his head and opened his hand again.

"What's with the new powers?" Ember asked watching as Danny summoned two plates of Ember's favourite meal.

"For me?" Ember asked and smiled at the plates

"Naturally," Danny said and lowered his hand, "I had some spare time to work on my advanced version of the teleportation and illusion powers"

"This is… incredible… thank you" Ember said as she held his hand on the table, "No one has ever done something like this for me….."

"I wanted to make you feel special," Danny said holding her hand, "Because you are... Don't ever forget it! It doesn't matter if some asshole doesn't think you're special because people like them are worthless! I believe your special, you're special to me, and I love you for who you are"

Ember smiled slightly with her very bright red face, she looked away and touched her warm cheeks. She couldn't believe Danny said those words….. and she felt… special because it comes from him.

"No one as ever said those words," Ember said as she moved her chair to be closer, "Especially not from a man"

"Listen here, Ember McLain!" Danny said in a serious tone as he pointed at her, "Don't listen to what others say! Listen to what I say…. because you're special in my eyes, and you'll always be special to me"

 _Present_

Ember stared at the ground as she visualised her first date with Danny, the night she realised that she wanted to spend the rest of her existence with him. She smiled slightly and looked back at him; Ember did exactly what Danny had told her, she only listened to the words he had to say. She had face criticism and insults from others but she didn't care, she didn't take them to heart like before, she ignored them and only cared what Danny had to say about her.

"So….. I live here?" Danny asked looking around

"Yes….. here I'll start from the beginning," Ember said and pulled a chair, "What do you remember from what I said?"

"My name is Danny Fenton…," Danny said and nodded his head slightly

"Which is short for Daniel," Ember said and smiled, "Danny Fenton, you went by that name when you were in your human form. And Danny Phantom when you were in your ghost form"

"Forms?" Danny asked and raised a brow

"You see… when the portal electrocuted you it killed you-"

"KILLED ME?!" Danny shouted and interrupted her

"Let me finish!" Ember said and covered his mouth, "It didn't kill you completely, only half"

Danny stared at Ember with a very worried and confused look, he couldn't believe what she was saying to him... She must be nuts. Ember removed her hand and waited to see if Danny was going to panic again, she sighed and continued.

"A half ghost? Is that even at thing" he asked

"You were one! And two more are the same" Ember said

"Who?" he asked

"We'll meet them later," Ember said and waved her hand

"What about us?" Danny asked and moved his hand slightly, "You said we were married?"

"Yes," Ember said and nodded her head, "We love each other but at first we didn't"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"When the portal gave you powers, you decided to use them for good and protect the city. I originally was your enemy and we fought many times" Ember explained and smiled, she didn't miss those times one bit. She loved her new life with Danny being her husband than her enemy.

"How did we end up together then?" he asked a bit surprised

"Well….."

 _Flashback_

Danny sighed while he flew above the city it been months since Sam broke up with him, but it felt like it was just yesterday. He couldn't understand why Sam just left him over something he couldn't control. Danny saw a rooftop and landed, he walked around and looked down at the city below.

"It's quiet up here" Danny mumbled and smiled, he liked it up here. All of his crazy fans wouldn't be able to see him, he could be alone and have some private time... something that was rare these days.

"Heads up!" Danny looked up and felt his ghost sense go off, he quickly dodges Ember's attacked and flew in the air.

"Ember," Danny said smirking and glaring at her, "Are you here to scare off the children?"

"Oh… now that was mean, babypop" Ember said with her arms crossed, "I think you hurt my feelings"

"Yeah… whatever" Danny said sighing before he created a plasma ray

" _He's not joking around?_ " Ember raised a brow and simply dodge his attack, she quickly waited for his next one but didn't see it.

"Why are you here, Ember?" Danny asked while he simply floated in the air, "I wanted to be alone"

"Why aren't you fighting, Dipstick?" Ember asked landing on the rooftop, "You seem…. Off? You're usual rant and throw your attacks at me"

"I'm just not into it….. that's all" Danny said landing as well and looking away

"Wh…? You're not even going to ask why I'm here?" Ember asked while she watched Danny sit down.

"Just…" Danny clenched his fist and tried to hit her, Ember simply stopped his fist with her hand and looked at him. She could clearly tell something was wrong, the dipstick wasn't acting like himself.

"Dipstick, I can tell something up," Ember said letting go and raising a brow, "Just talk"

"It's just…. My breakup" Danny said sighing and watching the sunset, "With Sam"

"The goth chick?" Ember asked sitting down but made such there was a lot of space between them.

"Yeah... The goth chick" Danny said and smiled slightly

"What's up with her?" Ember asked. Ember didn't care about Danny or that goth chick he was seeing, there were tonnes of news about them but Ember never kept up to date with it. She could easily avoid the gossip news, magazines, and every related to the dipstick in the Ghost Zone.

"She broke up with me because she was in the spotlight! The press! The fans and the reporters!" Danny said moving his hands in the air, "She was tired of _The Great Danny Phantom's life!_ "

Danny said and pretending to be one of the reporters, he sighed and leans his head on his hand with his elbow resting on his knee.

"I thought she was nice and shit," Ember said looking away. Ember glanced at Danny quickly since she understood what he was going through, the sacrifices you have to give for being famous along with the struggles of having a normal life.

"She changed I guess," Danny said moving his arm away

"Didn't you explain that it wasn't your fault?" Ember asked turning her head towards him, "We can't control them"

"I did but she blamed me," Danny said turning to face her, "She asked me _why didn't I do more_ or _I should control my fans_ "

"What a bitch," Ember said and shook her head, she couldn't believe Sam was that dump…. Well not really, she never liked Sam to start with. Danny looked at her and smirk slightly, something Ember quickly caught on. "I'm sorry but she is a bitch," Ember said again.

"I never said the opposite" Danny said and chuckled softly, "Your right"

"Like she a moron! She should be supportive, I don't see why she blaming you for something you can't control" Ember said waving her hand around while she ranted. Danny smiled slightly while he watched her, he had never talked to Ember like this before even during the Christmas truce. They usually avoided each other, or whenever they did spoke it was small talk but nothing else.

"I know… she wasn't the one" Danny said as they sky turn a beautiful orange and purple, "It's nice tonight isn't it?"

Ember smiled and turned to the sky, she wow slightly as she watched the beautiful sunset with the sky in a light orange and purple. She had never seen something as beautiful as this and she was watching this with Danny, her enemy, she wasn't supposed to be doing this?! She was supposed to be fighting him at the moment! And why did she asked about his problems?

" _Dammit! What's wrong with you, McLain?! I couldn't care less about the dipstick!_ " Ember kicked herself for even stopping the fight when she could have taken his moment of weakness and finally defeat him. She could do it right now! She could attack Danny when his guard is down, she could defeat him and finally take over the world! Her youth revolution could finally happen with Danny out of her way... If she attacked him now.

" _Do it... Do it…_ " Ember opened her hand and started to form a plasma ball, she smiled at her upcoming victory until she stopped. She had never seen Danny this close before… and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. She knew Danny for the longest time but she never took the chance to stop, and look at him. " _Wow…_ " Ember moved her gaze and noticed Danny was more muscular from when they had first fought.

" _FUCK!_ " Ember looked away and lowered her hand, she watched the plasma ball disappear from her hand. She couldn't believe she was thinking about Danny in that way!

"Something wrong?" Danny asked turning to face her

"No…. it's nothing," Ember said smiling slightly and turned back to the sky. Danny nodded and stared at Ember, and she was beautiful. He noticed her beauty when they first met but there were no chances he would admit it, but staring at her right now…. he felt his heart beating slowly beating faster in his chest.

" _What the hell wrong with me… it's Ember! For goodness sake!_ " Danny quickly turned and sighed some more. The two didn't say anything to each other and simply sat on the rooftop, and watched the beautiful sunset being filled with stars.

"It's a very nice view from up here," Ember said staring at the full moon surrounded by a blanket of stars.

"It is…" Danny agreed as he moved his head as a shooting star passed by.

"You'll find someone," Ember said while she continued to stare at the stars. Danny raised a brow and looked away from the night sky, he turned and stared at Ember.

"Find?" he asked

"A woman? There's a woman out there for you, who's going to understand your lifestyle... You just have to find her" Ember said softly with her flaming hair moving along with the wind. Danny smiled some more and nodded his head, he looked down and stared at his feet.

"You're right," Danny said moving his hand around, "And there's probably someone for you out there! You know besides Skulker"

"I doubt it," Ember said closing her eyes, "Its too late for me"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Danny said tapping her shoulder, "You'll find someone too"

"If you say so…," Ember said smiling slightly.

" _Stubborn as always_ " Danny shook his head slightly and gave her a quick glance.

"Thanks…" Danny said getting up and looking back at her, "I really needed this... Thank you so much, Ember! You know... when we're not fighting or you trying to rip my head off…. Well, you're a kind woman and I would love to see this side of you more often."

Ember simply watched Danny fly off, she didn't know what to think or how to react. Was she supposed to be mad? Was she supposed to attack something? What the hell was she supposed to do… how was she supposed to even react over this?

"What's going on…," Ember whispered softly staring at the stars

 _Present_

"And that how it happen," Ember said smiling tenderly at the fond memory.

"Wow…." He mumbled. Danny couldn't believe a simple conversation could lead enemies to lovers, "Just… wow…"

"Your friends were supportive, Tucker Foley, Wulf, Dani, Valerie, and many others," Ember said and sat up, "Except for Samantha Manson, she wasn't big on us dating"

"Samamtha…," Danny mumbled and stared at the floor; he squinted his eyes and felt like he knows that name from somewhere.

"She was terrible! But in the end, she accepted it and changed" Ember said and looked down at him, noticing Danny had a strange look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"I do remember someone... From the names you've mentioned," Danny said feeling his memory click.

"That's wonderful! Who?" Ember asked with a big smile

"That… girl…. Sam? I kind of remember her" Danny said and glance at her. Ember eyes widen in horror, she slowly looked away and tried to hold back her anger and tears.

" _Why does he remember her?_ "

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Closer away

 **End**


	8. Closer away

**Shattered memories**

 **Closer away**

"What do you remember about her?" Ember asked and trying not to show her broken heart.

" _Why here?_ "

"Hm…. I think... We're friends?" he mumbled while thinking some more, "Wait…. Maybe…. Ugh…. I don't know….?"

"You were right," Ember said sadly slightly, as she looked away not wanting Danny to see the pain in her eyes.

"We're friends?" he asked

"Yeah…. your friends with her" Ember explained clearing her voice slightly, "For several years... Your friends with Tucker Foley too… remember?"

"Oh… yes" he said nodding his head since he does remember

"Alright…. Now it's time for you to meet your family" Ember said taking his hand

"Family?" he said and simply followed her. Ember nodded her head as they went upstairs, she took a deep breath and walked inside of the living room.

"Maddie…." Ember said moving aside to show her son.

"Danny…." Maddie mutter as she covered her mouth before hugging her dear son.

"Oh, my gosh…." Jazz said walking in and see her ghost brother; she smiled and quickly hug him along with her mother. Danny stared in utter confusion and didn't know what to do, these people we're hugging him... They knew him… but he had no idea who they were.

"Maddie, Jazz, wait," Ember said as she placed her hands on their arms, "Danny lost his memories"

"What?" Maddie asked in shock slowly backing away from her son

"When I got Danny's soul back... His memories were gone" Ember explained and glance at him, seeing Maddie and Jazz glance at each other. "He doesn't remember anything about his life... Before the incident"

"Danny….." Madie whispered staring at her son

"We're going to help you, Danny," Jazz said and took a deep breath, she smiled and held his hand, "My name is Jasmine Fenton but you call me Jazz, I'm your older sister"

"Jazz…." He mumbled and nodded his head

"And I'm Maddie Fenton, I'm your mother," Maddie said right after her daughter, "And I'll get your father, Jackson Fenton but I call him Jack"

"Alright…," Danny said watching this... Maddie leave the room to get his father?

"This is Fenton works, your home" Ember explained and showed him around the house, "You grew up here"

"I did…." He said and look around this houses

"Danny" Danny look back and saw his _mother_ walking back with this large man beside her.

"Hello son," Jack said smiling tenderly of seeing his son once more, "I'm Jackson Fenton, Jack"

"It's nice to meet you all," Danny said smiling slightly

"We're here to help you," Maddie said and rub his cheek, "So you can remember who you are"

"I'm going to leave now," Ember said and held his arm, "Your family will explain about your life"

"I thought you knew about my life?" Danny said staring at her

"I know some of the stories….. you family will tell you everything I can't," she said and kissed his cheek, "They know you better than me after all"

 _Two days later_

Ember flew down and landed in front of the Fenton works front door, she stays away from Danny for a few days since he needed to learn more about himself before starting to learn about his life with her. Ember did speak with Maddie on the phone and they agreed to keep this hidden from the public since the drama and panic wouldn't help Danny on remembering who he is.

" _Danny… why can't you remember anything?_ " Ember opened the door and walked inside, she sat down on the sofa and waited, " _I remember my old life... Why can't you?_ "

" _Ring_ " Ember eyes widen as she quickly turned around, she got up and search for the source of the voice.

"What was that?" Ember mumbled walking around the room slightly, "Ring?"

Ember closed her eyes and stood in the middle of the room, she couldn't sense anyone out of the usual.

"Danny, Maddie, and Jazz… Jack must be out getting ham most likely," Ember said opening her hands and looking around.

" _Ring... What does that mean?_ " Ember sat back down and simply waited.

"Hello, Ember," Danny said walking downstairs with a smile. Ember quickly looked up and smiled, she was a bit taken back since she was used to seeing Danny as a ghost at home, he would always be in his human half at home.

"Maddie said you were going to show me around," Danny said while Ember joined him

"You can call her mom, you know," Ember said going towards the fridge and taking a bottle of water, "She is your mother after all"

"Uh…. I know…. it…. Feel weirds" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck

"I see" Ember mumbled and nodded her head, "Well let's go"

"Where?" he asked

"Meet your friends," Ember said opening the door

"My friends" he mumbled before following her outside. Ember flew higher in the air and soar above the city, she looks back and saw Danny flying behind her.

"Everyone is aware of your memory loss," Ember said staring at the blue sky, "So don't worry"

"Who are we gong to see first?" he asked flying slightly faster in order to catch up to her

"Tucker" Ember replied seeing his home in the distance, "He's your best friend"

Ember and Danny soon arrived at Tucker's home, she waited for Danny to get closer before she knocked on the door.

"Do you ever think I'll get my memories back?" Danny asked while they waited for Tucker to answer the door.

"I really hope so, Danny," Ember said seeing the door open, "Hey!"

"Hey," Tucker said smiling at Danny. Tucker was a bit mad when Ember told him about his best friend's death or that he wasn't trusted enough to be in the secret with the Fenton's family, but in the end, he understood why Ember kept from him. He would usually get mad at Ember and Danny for doing such a thing, but Danny's memories were gone and he had to act mature and leave his bitterness behind.

"What's his name, Danny?" Ember asked turning towards him

"Tucker" Danny replied and smiled, "We're friends"

"That's right, man," Tucker said and patted his back, "I help you to fight ghost along with Sam"

"But your just a normal human?" Danny said and raised a brow

"Didn't stop us from helping" Tucker said hunching his shoulders, "Alright! Let me tell you about our friendship"

Ember smiled and closed the door, they didn't need her and she really didn't want to hear their boring stories about video games. She sighed and walked into the front yard before staring at the blue sky, she just wanted to take his memories and returned them to him.

"You bitch" Ember eyes widen slightly as she lowered her head slightly, she smiled and turned her head to see Moirai glaring at her.

"Bastard" Ember replied and crossed her arms, "Still mad?"

"I'm going to take Danny's soul again," he said and floated towards her with his eyes glowing, "And then I'll take yours!"

"Why don't you take it now? Hm? Don't have the balls!" Ember said and pushed him back; she couldn't believe she was acting like this! Especially to such a powerful ghost like Moirai, who can easily rival Clockwork. "Do you even have balls?" Ember asked and glance at his ghost tail.

"Enjoy your freedom while you can," Moirai said while he leans back, "Because what I have planned for YOU! Will make you regret crossing paths with me! I'll make sure you suffer for what you've done!"

"Threats, Moirai?" Ember said and shook her head, "That's more of a Vlad thing"

"Hm….. I would love to end your miserable afterlife! But I have something better planned for you before taking your soul back" Moirai said and opened his hand.

"Do whatever you want, Moirai! I've suffered a lot throughout my life, so whatever you throw at me I can handle it" Ember said with a cocky smirk. She wasn't lying, she did suffer a lot throughout her life. She wasn't loved, she was hated by everyone, everyone ignored her, and a few tried to kill her.

"It clear you've forgotten something," Moirai said and smirk, "I'm going to take the one thing you loved the most"

"Danny? You already did! And I took him back from you" she said

"What about his memories?" he asked and raised a brow, laughing slightly and turning away from her. "Oh, those precious memories... The one thing that makes a person special" he said while flying slightly.

"Where are you getting at?" she asked and stared at him with a suspicious look.

"Clearly you've figured out I took them," Moirai said turning to face her once more, "I could give them back….. at a price of course"

"I'm not making a deal with you," Ember said

" _Hm…_ " Moirai smiled when he got an idea! And he loved it! It was the perfect way to make Ember suffer before he took her soul back, and made sure she wouldn't see the light of day ever again. Well, once he retook Danny's soul of course.

"Smart…. Not really" Moirai said and backing away; he turned around and took out Danny's ring, he quickly looks back at Ember who simply stood there and didn't do a thing.

" _I'll force you to watch the man you love! Fall in love with the woman you hate!_ " Moirai opened his other hand and created a duplicate, he laughs softly as he placed fake memories inside of the fake ring. He smiled and put the real ring away before turning back to Ember, who would never know what he's done.

"I like your guts! Not many ghosts would stand up against me" Moirai said while he held the fake ring in his index and thumb, "I'll let you in on something"

"That you're a fucking asshole?" Ember asked with her arms crossed

"Those precious memories your after?" he said and tried to ignore her comment, "They're right here"

Ember eyes widen as she slowly undid her arms, she glanced at the ring and saw it shine quickly. She couldn't believe all of Danny's memories were in a simple wedding ring….. his entire life was in a piece of metal.

"Give it back!" Ember glared with her eyes glowing

"Make me," Moirai said and smirk. Ember's eyes turned red as she fired a powerful plasma ray, sending Moirai flying and hitting a tree nearby. He grunted and pretended to fall to the ground, he held his head down so she wouldn't be able to see him holding back his laughter.

"Give me the fucking ring!" Ember shouted walking towards him

" _Foolish girl_ " Moirai drop the fake ring before quickly getting up and making his escape. But he didn't fly too far, he only got out of range so Ember wouldn't be able to sense his presences. He didn't want to miss the show after all; Moirai laugh quietly as he watched his plan unfold right in front of his eyes.

"That was weird" Ember mumbled walking to where Moirai was; she looked around and saw the ring on the ground. She gasps softly and quickly took it before Moirai would come back to retrieve it, once he realised he had dropped it.

" _The ring... His memories…. Danny will remember me_ " Ember smiled and stared at the ring, that rested in the center of her hand.

"I really want to see, Sam," Danny said laughing slightly while Tucker followed him outside, "I want to hear what kind of stories she has!"

"Pretty much the same" Tucker replied while Ember walked back towards them, "We all hang out together"

"Yeah… but I want to see if she tells the story differently from you" Danny said and saw Ember standing beside him.

"It looks like it went well," Ember said putting the ring in her pocket.

"It did! I think I remember some of the stories, Tucker talked about" Danny said quickly looking back at him.

"That's wonderful, Danny," Ember said with a small smile

"I really want to see Sam now!" he said with an eager tone

"Why?" Ember asked not liking where this was heading

"To hear what she says!" Danny said and walked away from her, "Come on!"

" _He's getting closer away from me…._ " Ember didn't know what to say or think! She simply watched Danny and Tucker walk ahead of her.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The fake ring

 **End**


	9. The fake ring

**Shattered memories**

 **The fake ring**

 _Sam's home_

"Danny!" Sam shouted and hug him, "I can't believe it!"

"Hello…. Sam?" he said and smiled slightly

"Yeah! Sam," she said and smiled back; she back away and notice Ember glaring at her. "Ember…. still hate me?" she asked.

"You have no idea" Ember replied and crossed her arms, "Moron"

"Nice as ever," Sam said and rolled her eyes

"Don't you dare play that nice bullshit! You of all people have no rights to talk about being nice" she said and glared some more, remembering all of the times Sam would harass them.

"He remembers me," Sam said and glared at him; Ember eyes glowed slightly as she stared back at her. Tucker glanced at Danny who simply had a confused look on his face; Tucker sighed and took Danny to the side to explain the situation.

"What's going on?" Danny asked

"Ember and Sam don't really like each other" Tucker explained and look back at the staring match going on, "You remember when I told you about your breakup with her, right?"

"Yea" Danny replied and did recall it in between his stories

"You dated Ember a few months after and Sam wasn't too happy" Tucker whispered and wrap his arm around him, "She did a few things... But in the end, she saw her mistakes and apologise, you two eventually made up and stayed friends"

"And Ember still hates her?" Danny asked and look back

"You're going to learn pretty quickly... That Ember is stubborn" Tucker said and chuckled slightly. Danny smiled and chuckle slightly, Tucker looks back and saw the tension growing between the two women. "I better stop them," Tucker said and went towards them.

"Why don't you get over it, Ember?!" Sam asked and smirk, "You're being stubborn"

"Look who's talking! Who's the one you spent years on harassing us?!" Ember said back and moved her shoulder in a cocky manner, "You have no right!"

"Alright! Calm down!" Tucker said and went in between the two; he smiled and pushed them back. "We're here to help Danny! You two should put your…. Well... Opinions of each other aside for now" he said and lowered his hands.

"Fine," the two women said in unison while they glared at each other some more.

"Good" Tucker said and sigh in relief

"She doesn't have to repeat the stories you said, Tucker" Ember said and pointed at her, "No one likes reruns!"

"Okay! Remember we're here for Danny's memories" Tucker said once more and pushed Ember back slightly.

"I have his memories!" Ember said and took out the ring, "Moirai drops his ring that contains his memories"

"That's amazing!" Tucker said seeing the ring in Ember's hand, "When did you get it?"

"Earlier when Danny and you were talking" Ember explained and looked up at Danny.

" _He's going to remember me... He's going to remember our love_ " Ember walked towards Danny and took his hand.

"Those are my memories?" he asked and watched the ring approach his finger

"You're going to remember everything," Ember said placing the ring on his finger before backing away. Danny looks down and stared in confusion, he suddenly threw his head back with his eyes glowing white. Danny felt all his memories return to him, his childhood, his friends, his life as Phantom, his death, and the fake memories Moirai had mixed in with the real ones.

"Danny? Do you know who you are?" Ember asked smiling when Danny's eyes returning

"I'm Danny Fenton also Phantom," Danny said looking at his friends, "I remember who I am"

"I can't believe it…." Sam mumbled in shock

"Danny!" Ember said and hugged him, she smiled and kissed him on the lips. Danny glances at Ember and pushed her back gently, he shook his head at her. "What's wrong?" Ember asked in confusion.

"Ember? What are you doing? We're friends... So why are you kissing me?" he asked and glared at her. Ember smile slowly disappears as she stared at him in utter horror, she couldn't believe her ears or eyes. Danny got his memories…. but he didn't remember her? No, he remembered her but as a friend and not his wife.

"Okay... Now we're confused" Tucker said in shock as well. Tucker also couldn't believe his eyes; he knew Danny was crazy for Ember and loved her with all his heart; so, this sudden attitude shocks him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Danny asked and raised a brow

"What do you remember exactly?" Tucker asked and slowly walked towards him. Danny couldn't understand why Tucker was acting like this, but he didn't seem the harm in telling them what he remembers of his OWN life.

"Well... After I save the planet from the disasteroid, I started to date Sam and we had a fight, so Ember came to comfort me and told me to go back to her" Danny explained while he rubs his chin slightly, before placing it down.

"That's not true!" Ember said quickly going towards him, "Danny! The only part of it true! I did comfort you, yes! But I never told you to go back to her!"

"I remember my own life, Ember," Danny said and pushed her back, "That's what happened! I went back to Sam and we made up, we soon got married shortly after"

" _Should I take this opportunity?_ " Sam simply stared at Danny and saw her chance to be with Danny again, he remembered a different version of their relationship…. She could be with him once more.

"Dude, Ember's telling the truth," Tucker said in shock as well, "That's not what really happened"

"But that's what I remember!" Danny said back

"Sam! Tell him the truth!" Tucker said looking at her

"If that's what Danny remembers... We shouldn't force him to believe something else" Sam said and smiled at her 'husband.'

"You fucking bitch! I should have known you would pull some bullshit like this!" Ember shouted and clenched her fist, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Danny said and stood in front of Ember, "What's wrong with you Ember?"

"What's wrong with you?!" Ember said with her eyes wide eye, "How can you remember this? You didn't marry her! You married me"

"Are you crazy?!" Danny said back and glared, "Stop lying"

"Look!" Ember said and showed her weddings rings, "And look at Sam's hand! Care to explain why she doesn't have any? Better! Tell me about your wedding with her _wife_!"

Danny stop and honestly couldn't remember, he wasn't sure why Sam didn't have wedding rings and Ember did, or his lack of memory of a wedding. But he clearly remembered being with Sam and not Ember, he shook his head and brushed it aside.

"Stop saying lies," Danny said with his ring glowing slightly

"It's not lies! Danny! You have to believe me!" Ember shouted and held her hands in a fist.

"Danny! Listen to her!" Tucker said; he couldn't believe Sam was doing this... She knew how much Danny meant to Ember, how much of an impact he had on her life. And yet, she was ready to take him away from her.

"Just leave me alone, Ember! Both of you! Get out!" Danny said taking Sam's hand. Ember simply stared in horror as she felt her heart break once more, she couldn't believe Danny was rejecting her… the only man she truly loved….. was rejecting her.

"Dan…," Ember whispered softly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Go," Danny said and glared. Ember closed her eyes and quickly went intangible, so Danny would see her cry. She looked back at him and simply phased through the ceiling, crying all the way home.

"What the hell wrong with you, Sam!" Tucker shouted before heading out of the door.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Ember, Ember, Ember

 **End**


	10. Ember, Ember, Ember

**Shattered memories**

 **Ember, Ember, Ember**

"Ember?" Tucker shouted while he walked around the streets, hoping he could find her. Tucker rub the back of his neck and stared at the sky, he didn't know he was going to find her, she a was ghost after all. Ember could be anywhere and he had no idea where to start, he could try the Ghost Zone? Ember and Danny spent precious memories together in the zone, but they also spent good memories here.

" _Where could she be?_ " Tucker stood near a building and lean against the wall, he looked up and saw a sandwich land on his face.

"What…. The…." Tucker mumbled and removed the sandwich from his face; he took off the bread, turkey, pickles, ham, and onions? "This is Danny's gross and favourite sandwich…. wait…. There only one person on earth! Who knows about Danny's disgusting taste in sandwiches and is willing to make them…."

Tucker smiled and walked away from the building, he took a closer look and realised it was where Danny and Ember first met. Tucker hit his head slightly and couldn't believe, he didn't think about their rooftop in the first place! He should have known Ember would come here, the very place where her life changed.

"Ember!" Tucker shouted opening the door, "Ember!"

 _Rooftop_

"It's still gross…." Ember mumbled and threw another sandwich off the roof, "Hm…. how could Danny eat those…."

 _Flashback_

"Please, Ember! Pretty please!" Danny whined and hug her from behind, "Just once!"

"I'm not making that gross sandwich!" Ember said and moved his arms away, "It's disgusting!"

"I really like it," he said and moved to face her

"Why don't you make it?" Ember asked and crossed her arms

"Uh… when I make it never ends well" Danny said and grin slightly, "I almost burnt the kitchen down"

"How…. Wh…. It's a sandwich…." Ember said in utter shock and complete confusion. She couldn't understand how Danny can fight ghosts, turn the planet intangible, and gain in strength every year! And yet, he couldn't make a sandwich.

"Don't ask…." Danny said and chuckled slightly, "Please…."

Ember glared with her eye twitching slightly, she seen Danny eat his gross sandwich before and wanted to gag. She sighs while Danny pout at her; she moved her gaze down and stared at his muscular body.

"Fine…." Ember mumbled. Danny smiled and kissed her cheek before sitting down and watched her; Ember sighed and rolled her eyes. Ember took everything she needed and made his gross sandwich, she placed the plate down and sat down beside him.

"You're the best!" Danny said taking a bite of his sandwich

"Don't you ever forget it!" she said and tap his nose.

 _Present_

"Moron" Ember mumbled and glance at the blue sky

"Ember" Ember moved her gaze and looked back to see Tucker.

"Not now" Ember mumbled and look up at the sky

"We both know this isn't Danny... He would never do such thing! Especially after everything you two went through together" Tucker said as he sat down beside her.

"I never realised someone could die twice," Ember said softly as she held back her tears

"Twice…" Tucker mumbled and looked at her

"Being burned alive isn't as painful as people think" Ember said and looked down and stared at her feet, "Well... Depending how lucky you are"

"What are you talking about?" he asked and raised a brow

"if you're lucky enough…. the smoke is going to kill you before the flames, you won't feel a single thing when the fire burns you," Ember said and push some of her hair behind her ear.

"Ember…. why are you telling me this?" Tucker asked and felt a bit uncomfortable with this topic.

"Because I whether die a horrible death! Then to having the man I love, the man who cared about me, who showed me happiness for the first time! Reject me" Ember said quickly whipping some tears away, hoping Tucker didn't see them.

"It's not him…. I just know it's not him," Tucker said and look away

"Then why Is he acting like this?!" Ember asked turning her head to her

"Something must be wrong…." Tucker mumbled trying to think back to anything unusual

"He just…. Doesn't love me anymore" Ember said looking away as she cried slightly, "He loved that bitch before me….. and he still does"

"But that's not him!" Tucker shouted

"Then why is he acting like this?!" Ember shouted quickly getting up

"The ring…." Tucker mumbled realising the ring was the problem. The ring held his memories, Danny didn't regain them by remembering, he got his memories from the ring.

"What about the ring," Ember said and look back

"The ring gave his memories! Maybe it's the ring... That's making Danny believe this fake life" Tucker explained. Ember eyes widen slightly and realised he had a point, "I don't know… its just a theory"

"Yeah…. well, I whether have clueless Danny! Then Danny being in love with that bitch!" Ember said clenching her fist.

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked seeing Ember's hair flame up

"Getting my man!" Ember shouted taking Tucker's arm and clenching it, "I'm taking him back!"

"Okay… okay…. Can you loosen your grip?!" Tucker asked trying to move her hand. Ember growled slightly with a whirlwind of fire surrounding them; they were soon in front of Sam's home.

"Danny!" Ember shouted phasing through the door, "Where are you?"

"Ember?" Danny said walking into the living room, "Wat are you doing here?"

"Ember, Ember, Ember" Sam said and walked in with her arms crossed, "I knew you would come back"

"First! This is none of your business! Second, you can burn in hell!" Ember said before looking back at Danny.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Danny said and held his fist

"Danny! Give me your hand for a second" Ember said and opened her hand for him to accept it.

"Why?!" he asked and glared

"Because we're friends," Ember said smiling at him and using his own fake memories against him, "I just wanted to give you something"

Danny raised a brow before he gave his left hand to her, he didn't know why he was doing this…. but something deep inside of him wanted too. Ember held his hand and quickly took off the wedding ring along with memories, she saw Danny's face go blank as he forgotten his life once more.

"Where am I?" Danny mumbled with a confused look

"Come with me," Ember said taking his hand

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Sam shouted as she tried to grab Danny's arm when Tucker stops her.

"We need to talk," Tucker said and glared at her. Sam watched as Ember teleported away with Danny, she glared at Tucker and wanted to hit him.

"What's wrong with you!" Sam shouted and slap him across the face

"What's wrong with you?!" Tucker shouted and held his face, "I thought you were passed this!"

"There nothing wrong with what I did" Sam shouted and pushed him back

"You want to know something! You're acting exactly like Paulina! Manipulative! Too blind to realise your mistakes! You refuse to accept that Danny doesn't love you and he'll never love you! Ever!" Tucker shouted and glared. He thought it was kind of harsh especially coming from him, but Sam needed the hard truth and if she wasn't going to accept it then he'll force her to acknowledge it.

Sam stared in utter horror, she couldn't believe what Tucker said to her…. He was cold to her, he was cold, and cruel to her. She looked away with her mind going all over the place! The last thing she wanted was to be compared to that spoiled princess, Paulina!

"Maybe if you took to be happy for others! Then maybe you can find happiness yourself!" Tucker said and opened her front door, "After what you did…. I would consider myself lucky if Ember spares you"

"Tuck…" Sam mumbled before the door slammed closed. Sam simply stared into an empty room, all alone with her thoughts. Was she like Paulina? They were both rich, they loved Danny, and they wouldn't leave him alone… they wouldn't move on from the past, and leave him alone.

"Shit" she mumbled softly

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Moirai

 **End**


	11. Moirai

**Shattered memories**

 **Moirai**

Ember opened her eyes and stared up at the most beautiful smile, she has ever seen in her life. Danny smiled and place his hand on her cheek, he bends down and gave her a peck on his lips. Ember smiled and touched his hand, she held his hand slightly and motioned him to get closer. Danny smiled even more and kissed her on the lips; Ember smiled and moved her hand down to his neck.

"I love you, Danny" Ember whispered and kissed him some more, "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Ember," Danny said and lay down beside her, "I'll never leave you…. ever"

"I know you won't," Ember said and passed her hand through the grass they were resting on. She smiled and closed her eyes as the cool breeze went through her flaming hair, she couldn't be any happier. She opened her eyes and look under the tree that shaded them from the sun, she moved her hand through the grass and glance at Danny.

"Do you really want to get married to me? I mean... it won't be easy with our careers" Danny said. Ember rolled her eyes and got on top of him, she placed her hands on his chest and rested her chin on her hands that were folded together.

"Seriously?" Ember said and tap his nose, "If we can date for almost three years! I think we can handle married life"

"I'm just saying... we're both going to be busy and might not have time to be together" Danny pointed out while he pulled some of the grass out and let the wind take them away.

"Yeah... we'll be busy there no doubt about it but it doesn't matter," Ember said and moved her hands slightly, "I'm going to have trouble to get rid of you"

"That's mean," Danny said with a smile; Ember chuckled slightly and kissed him on the lips.

 _Present_

"Come on, Danny," Ember said while she held his hand

"Where are we going?" He asked and simply followed her

"Getting your REAL memories back!" Ember said and landing on a rooftop and waited for a portal.

"I thought…. that ring from earlier was my memory?" Danny asked and waited along with her

"It seems you can remember what happened before the ring was placed," Ember said and rub her arm slightly, "I think I understand... you're remembering your life when you left the box. But when the ring is placed you gain the memories of your old life with me…. with the ring removed it returns to the memories after the box"

"Where are we going?" he asked seeing a portal starting to open

"Do you remember how to fight?" Ember asked taking his hand and flying towards the portal.

"I think so…. I think it's more instincts and body habits than memories" Danny said following behind her.

"Good…. because we're going to hell," Ember said glaring at the portal

 _Sam's home_

"I'm not Paulina…." Sam mutter while she sat down in front of her tv, "How could Tucker say such a thing!"

" _But... I didn't…._ " She sighed and turned the tv off; she got up and walked towards some photos. She glared at their ninth-grade class photo with her eyes naturally moving onto Paulina; Sam growled slightly and didn't want to be compared to her. She couldn't be like her…. They were nothing alike.

"Maybe... I shouldn't have…." Sam placed the frame down and sighed.

 _Moirai's realm_

"Where are we?" Danny asked staring at the strange realm

"Sh!" Ember whispered slowly walking towards the strange castle, "A ghost named, Moirai"

"Moirai? Strange name" he whispered while he followed her

"He's a pain….. really strong and a pain in the ass" Ember said motioning him to stop, "He's the ghost of fate….. an ancient ghost"

"So….. he has my memories?" Danny asked and look around the castle; Ember looks back and nodded her head. She soon motioned him to continue, she found it easier to find her way through the castle this time around.

" _He probably knows we're here,_ " Ember thought while she went towards the door of boxes, " _He's going to plan something with us….. we're going to have a serious fight on our hands_ "

"Are they going to be... Mine?" he asked while Ember stood in front of the door.

"I'm going to make sure," she said before opening the door with her ears being filled with screams; Ember covered her ears and looked back at Danny who was doing the same.

"What's going on?!" Danny shouted while he saw millions of boxes

"Just run!" Ember shouted before running towards the hidden door. Danny nodded and ran right behind her, he quickly entered the room and looked back to see her close the door. "It's quiet" he mumbled.

"He collects souls instead of freeing them" Ember explained and saw the special boxes, she saw the Hitler box was still sealed.

" _Thank goodness he's been recaptured him_ " Ember sighed slightly and went towards the other secret door, she looks back at Danny and remembered when she saved him. She assumed Moirai would appear around the same time, she needed to get ready for his wrath against her.

"Your box was here... So maybe your ring is there too" Ember said opening the door slightly; she quickly went towards the table and didn't see the ring.

"You brought Danny's soul for me" Ember eyes widen as she quickly looks back; Moirai stood behind Danny and placed his hand on his head. "So kind of you," Moirai said and laugh.

"Who are you?!" Danny said quickly moving Moirai's hand and backing away from him.

"The master of fates," Moirai said seeing Ember quickly going towards them.

"You're not getting him!" Ember shouted and pushed Danny back slightly, "I'm going to make sure of it!"

"Then let the battle begin," Moirai said lifting his hand, "But you're in my realm! I have the advantage here"

"Haven't fought in…..while can't remember when" Danny said quickly creating clones

"Glad, you can still use your powers to your fullest," Ember said smiling at him.

"I guess it does come naturally," Danny said while the clones surrounded Moirai. All four Dannys took their stance around Moirai, they took a deep breath and fired the Ghost wail.

"Hm…. The foursome wails" Ember mumbled while she covered her ears and watched Moirai stumbling to the ground.

" _His fighting skills are still the same_ " Ember lowered her hands with Moirai slowly getting up.

"Impressive," Moirai said and rub his ears, "Very impressive! Once I make you mine….. you're going to be a fine soldier of mine"

"Never!" Ember shouted and fired a plasma ray at him. Moirai placed a barrier around him and block her attack, he suddenly felt a vibration around the barrier. Moirai turned his head slightly and saw Danny standing beside it, he glared and moved away.

"Come on boy! Is that all you got?!" Moirai shouted

"I'm just getting started!" Danny shouted

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Danny

 **End**


	12. Danny

**Shattered memories**

 **Danny**

Shout out to ClassyMissSassy

Danny charged and face Moirai head on, he might not have his memories of his old life but his instincts and rage were enough. His body was on autopilot and fought by its self, his body naturally protected itself and quickly threw an offensive attack. He didn't have his memories because of this prick and Danny wanted to make him pay! He wanted to have his life back... He wanted to have the life Ember told him about.

"Even as a shell of your former self! You still have that fighting abilities and skills in you" Moirai said dodging another attack, "You're such a unique and rare soul... You're going to make such a fine follower"

Danny growled and shot plasma balls at him, he quickly moved aside so Ember could fire her attacks. He didn't even realise Ember was even behind him and yet, his body knew she was going to attack and moved out of the way….. like they've done this before.

"Why are you doing this?! What did I ever do to you?!" Danny shouted

"I already informed you, boy! I collect souls and I make sure every person meets their fate….. but the very special ones... Well, you're soon going to find out" Moirai said striking Danny on the side and sent him flying.

"Well….. don't I feel special," Danny said holding his side slightly

"Let's end him!" Ember said quickly going to his side

"Just give up," Moirai said flying towards them, "I have two special boxes for the both of you"

"We're not going back in that box, Bitch!" Ember shouted clenching her fist at him

"Such a party mouth," Moirai said shaking his head slightly, "I'm going to fix that, Amberline"

"This is your final warning, Moirai! Give me Danny's ring with his memories and I'll show you mercy!" Ember shouted walking towards him slightly.

"Mercy?! YOU?!" Moirai shouted before bursting into laughter and shaking his head, "I'm the Ghost of Fates! I'm the only one who can show mercy! And I have none for either of you, fool!"

" _I didn't want to use this combo…..but I have no choice_ " Ember glance at Danny and took a deep breath. She hated to using this special combo attack with Danny in such a small space; the attack works better outside where they had a better chance to escape.

"My duty is to make sure all meet their fates! And I am tasked with deciding what becomes of their souls after the deed is done! Though now I realised my mistake of letting you out of your box, and allowed your soul to do whatever you wanted, Amberline! I'm going to fix my mistake right now and taking back my prize."

"Danny! Whirlwind wail!" Ember shouted and flew away. Danny nodded his head and noticed how his body naturally took a stance before he fired his ghostly wail; Ember quickly formed a whirlwind of fire and caught the wail. She quickly flew out of the way as the whirlwind of fire suddenly expanded with the wail being enhanced two times its original strength.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Danny shouted covering his ears as he felt the strong vibration from their combined attacks. Ember quickly took his arm and pulled him out of the room, she closed the door hearing Moirai scream in pain from the wail and whirlwind striking him.

"Fire and the wind!" Ember shouted while she ran through the boxes

"What?" he asked following her

"Your Ghostly wail is like wind and my whirlwind is fire….. wind strengths fire" Ember explained exploding the door with a plasma ball, quickly running outside of Moirai's castle. She looked back and saw the castle shake from the strength of their attack, she smiled and back away.

"That's incredible" Danny mumbled watching the castle crumble some more, "What was that?"

"Whirlwind wail," Ember said still hearing Danny's wail as the castle burst into flames, "A powerful attack as you can see"

"It's incredible... And it's still going" Danny said glancing at her

"I wasn't sure if you were going to make it out," Ember said sighing in relief, "It's really dangerous for the person receiving the attack and for us"

"How?" he asked

"We usually used this attack in a huge open space, not a small room like we were just in," Ember said backing away as some of the castles fell to the ground. "Your wail destroys the targets hearing... It messy with their brain and disorientate them. Then you add my whirlwind of fire….. it enhances your wail ten fulls! And burns the target... Kind of…. Sharing my death" Ember said while the attack started to fade away.

"Incredible….." Danny repeated while the attack finally stopped after five minutes. Danny simply couldn't believe it, he never knew an attack could last five minutes.

" _That's a powerful attack…._ " Danny thought with the castle still in flames.

"Usually…when we use our attack in an open area…. The enemy is weakened and badly injured which gives you the chance to seal them away" Ember explained and simply wondered what happened to Moirai. "But the attack was in a small room... Who knows what happened to him?" she said.

"I hope he's dead," Danny said with the top of the castle collapsing, "Wait…. Can ghost die?"

"Usually no…, you can't kill the dead," Ember said

"Wait…. What's that?" Danny asked pointing to some white dots flying out of the burning castle. Ember looked up and saw the white dots turn into human forms, she smiled realising it was the traps souls.

"It's the souls from the boxes... They're freed" Ember mumbled smiling

" _I hope those special souls weren't all bad_ " Ember thought thinking back to the Hitler box

"The ring?" Danny said smiling at her. Ember slowly turned and face him, she smiled and opened her hand to show the ring.

"Are you sure you want this?" Ember asked as the ring shine slightly, "You can live a new life... If you want? I….. I'll let you go….. if you want to go back to Sam….."

"No…." Danny said shaking his head at her, "I want to have my old life back"

Ember felt tears forming, she quickly whips it away and cleared her throat. Ember opened her hand and waited for Danny to accept it.

"Oh" Danny gave his right hand to her; Ember shook her head and took his left hand, she looked into his green eyes and placed the ring on his finger. Danny looked down when all of his real memories suddenly returned, his eyes turned white for a few seconds before his eyes returned normal.

"Danny?" Ember said softly as she held his hand. Danny held his head slightly and looked at her, he immediately knew who she was... How could he ever forget his wife?

"Ember…," Danny said smiling at her

"Danny….. do you remember who I am?" Ember asked nervously biting her lip. Danny smiled big and pulled Ember into his arms, he hugs her tightly before kissing her on the lips. Ember's eyes widen and from the sudden hug, she soon felt his soft lips on hers. She smiled on his lips and kissed him back as she placed her hands on his cheek; she moved her hands around his neck and brought him deeper in the kiss.

"Ember," Danny said softly parting from her

"Yo…. You remember me…" Ember said as tears fell; Danny laughs slightly and whips them away.

"Thanks to you," Danny said hugging her

"I…. th... Thought I lost you….." Ember said hugging him tightly as she cried in his arms.

"Um…. Did you forget? I told you I was never ever going to leave you" Danny said placing his hand on her head. Ember simply held him tightly in her arms, she never wanted to let him go…. Eve.

"What happened here?" Danny asked looking up at the castle.

"Whirlwind wail" Ember explained

"What?! We did the whirlwind wail in a castle?!" Danny said surprised and couldn't believe their escape alive.

"Believe me! We had no choice….. we had to do the whirlwind wail in order to escape" Ember said holding his hand.

"Who did we fight? Must be someone powerful for us to use the wail" he said looking at her.

"Moirai, the ghost of fates" Ember explained seeing the flames disappear, "And I have no idea what happened to him"

"Let's go and check then," Danny said taking flight and flying back to the castle. Ember simply followed him as they entered the broken down castle, she wasn't too surprised that the castle was completely destroyed from the whirlwind wail.

"This way," Ember said trying to find the room where Moirai was, or tried to find the room. She couldn't really tell where it was from the castle destroyed state. Danny moved some rumble and parts of the castle which had fallen, he pulled a curtain away and saw a badly injured ghost lying on the ground.

"Looks like Clockwork," Danny said hearing the ghost groan in pain

"Trust me he's not," Ember said surprised Moirai was still alive, "Pure evil"

Danny nodded and move more rumble, he saw Moirai was missing an arm along with horrible injuries along his body.

"Dam… yo…. You…" Moirai mumbled in horrible pain, "H…. ho…. How coul…. Could I lose?"

"You underestimated them," Clockwork said suddenly appearing behind Danny, "That's why you lost"

"Could you PLEASE let people know you behind them!" Danny said and would have normally felt his heart beating out of his chest.

"Could you please leave me a moment with him?" Clockwork asked. Ember nodded and took Danny's arm, she pulled him away and the two headed out of the castle.

"Cl…" Moirai mumbled and grunted in pain as green blood formed around his body.

"The dead can die," Clockwork said and sigh, "Even you"

"How…?" he managed to ask

"Those two are soul mates, Moriai," he said and back away from him, "They're combined power is a fine example"

"Ug…" Moirai closed his eyes and tried to stand but miserably failed. Clockwork shook his head and went down slightly, "I… ca…. die….."

"The observants have found a replacement for you," Clockwork said and looked down at him, "Someone worthy of being the Ghost of Fate, you won't abused their powers"

"D….don't…" Moirai mumbled

"The only thing keeping you alive at the moment is your powers," Clockwork said opening his hand and moving it above his body, "The observants went your powers back... When your powers are gone, you're going to die"

"Cl…" Moirai said and looked away

"You brought this on yourself, my friend," Clockwork said and removed Moirai's powers; Clockwork formed Moirai's powers into a ball and held it. "Farewell," he said and got up looking down at Moirai.

" _You're such a fool…. Too stubborn to allow love in your life_ " Clockwork simply watched as Moirai's body disappeared, he sighed since this was the second time he saw a ghost die in his lifetime.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Happily ever after

 **End**


	13. Happily, ever after

**Shattered memories**

 **Happily, ever after**

Clockwork sighed softly as he left the broken-down castle, he flew towards Danny and Ember who were busy kissing. Clockwork got closer and could tell Ember missed him a lot, she was practically eating him alive. He smiled and watched them for a few seconds, he closed his eyes and cleared his throat to make them stop.

"Oh…. Clockwork," Ember said clearing her throat and smiling at him with a blush, "So…. what happened in there?"

"Everything is taking cared of," Clockwork said while he put the orb away, "Everything can return to normal"

"Thank goodness," Ember said and sigh in relief

"What happened to….hm… Moirai was it?" Danny asked glancing at his wife.

"Gone... He's gone for good" Clockwork said

"Good" Danny said sighing in relief when Ember kissed his cheek; he smiled and kissed her back. "Did we really defeat an ancient ghost?" he asked.

"You did," Clockwork said smiling, "The power of love"

"Never knew it actually existed" Danny mumbled hunching his shoulders slightly

"Not many ghosts can combine their powers together," Clockwork said while turning into his baby self, "And when there are compatible they usually hate each other, so you usually don't see many ghosts working together"

"It just comes so… naturally with Danny" Ember said smiling at him, "Apparently ghosts have trouble combining their powers together…. Why?"

"Two ghosts must combine their powers perfectly, or one can overpower the other" Clockwork explained turning into his adult. "It can be dangerous at times if the power combination isn't perfect. But when you two combine your powers... Well, it's perfect! You two don't even have to practice, along with your powers helping each other"

"I guess we were meant to be together," Danny said laughing slightly

"No issues here!" Ember said hugging his arm

"You two are soul mates after all," Clockwork said smiling at them

"Well... I'm never letting you go again" Ember said smiling at Danny, "Ever"

"And I'm never letting you go either," Danny said smiling back at her. "I'm so relieved to have you back, Danny" Ember said holding his hand tightly in hers

"So….. I died?" Danny asked touching his chest

"You're a full ghost, dipstick," Ember said nodding her head and touching his chest as well, "You're no longer a halfa….. a full ghost"

"I can't believe it….." he mumbled moving his hand along his chest, "I don't feel any different"

"You're not" Ember pointed out and moved her hand away, "You're still you! You just can't turn human anymore"

"What about the press? Does the world know I was….no… am dead?" he asked

"Somehow…. And don't ask me how! Your mom and sister managed to hide it" Ember said waving her hand casually.

"They did?" Danny asked with a surprised look

"You can ask them how" Ember said rubbing his cheek, "I'm just glad to have you back"

"Is everything done, Clockwork?" Danny asked looking at the master of time, "Can we go?"

"You can," he said

"Thank you, Clockwork," Ember said before taking off

"We owe you," Danny said flying right after her. Clockwork smiled and waved while he watched the two fly home, he had a good idea what Ember was going to do when they got home, he didn't need to see the future for this.

 _Clockwork's realm_

"What are you going to do now, Clockwork?" the observant asked

"Find a replacement" Clockwork replied taking out the orb which held The Ghost of Fate powers, "Someone worthy"

"Anyone in mind, Clockwork?" one of the observants asked

"Yes," he said placing the orb down, "One of the souls which were freed"

"Who?" the first demanded

"Rhea," Clockwork said looking back at them, "She'll be the new Ghost of Fates"

"How do you know she worthy?" the third observant asked

"Yes! We don't need another maniac miss using their powers" the second observant said

"Trust me! Rhea is the right ghost for this" Clockwork reassured the ancient ghost, "She doesn't have the years of experiences, or was present when the first star was created! But she's worthy of this duty….. and I'll make sure she doesn't misuse her powers"

"Very well, Clockwork," the first observant said while the other two nodded, "You have our permission, Rhea is hereby the new Ghost of Fates"

"I'll let her know," Clockwork said taking the orb once more

 _Human world_

"Mom?" Danny shouted phasing through the door with Ember right behind him

"Danny! Wonderful! I have some photos to help you with your memory lost" Maddie said placing down some albums on the table.

"No need to, mom," Danny said smiling at her, "You know I was never a fan of sitting down and looking at photos because you told me that story when your sister got bored threw the album against the wall. You got mad but mind you, she was only six!"

Maddie covered her mouth as tears of joy fell down her cheeks, she had never told memory lost Danny about it. Which only means one thing... Danny got his memories back. Maddie simply ran to him and hug him, she cried as he held her.

"He's back," Ember said smiling at the two of them

"JAZZ! JACK!" Maddie shouted breaking the hug and whip some tears away, "DANNY GOT HIS MEMORIES BACK!"

"What?!" Jazz shouted running inside seeing her brother, "How do you know?"

"You should know, Jazz," Danny said walking towards her, "You were the only one who figured out who I was, and you knew Dan took my place when I was stuck in the future"

"Danny….." Jazz mumbled quickly hugging him in her arms, "I… I… can't…."

"It's great to see you too" Danny mumbled back while he held her tightly in his arms.

"Danny," Jack said softly and simply hugged his children. Maddie shook her head slightly and went towards her family, Jack opened his arm and hug his wife and children. Ember smiled as she watched them, she never thought she would ever see Danny again or have him back in her life.

"Hey! Get in here" Danny said opening his arm for her to enter, "You're family after all"

"Dipstick" Ember laugh softly. She smiled and went to join the family hug, she held Danny side and nuzzled her face into his neck as she felt the warm and loving embrace of her family. A family she never got the chance to have when she was alive, she simply looked up and felt tears fall down her cheeks.

 _Ember's realm_

"I'm never letting you go…. ever" Ember said softly as she pushed her husband on the bed; she bit her lip as she sat on his stomach.

"And I'm never going to leave you, ever," Danny said as he held her hips

"You promised to love me until death does us part" Ember whispered as she placed her forehead against his, "Death has come... What now?"

"I, Danny Fenton….. take you Ember McLain to be my wife until the end of times" Danny whispered and was inches away from her lips, "I promise to be by your side, I promise to never leave you, and I promise to love you until the end of times"

Ember opened her eyes slightly and smiled, she placed her hand on his cheeks and gently messaged them.

"I, Ember McLain…. Take you, Danny Fenton, to be my husband until the end of times," Ember whispered in return as she gently touched the tips of his lips, "I promise to be by your side, I promise to love you with all of my heart, and I promise to make sure you're happy with me every single day"

"I'm already happy with you," Danny said kissing her passionately, bringing her closer to his chest and moved his hand down to her lower back.

"Good" Ember said softly parting slightly

"Stop talking," Danny said before locking lips with her

 _Don't forget to review!_

 _Thanks for reading! Keep an eye out for the next story!_

 **End**

* * *

Next story is Legacy! Let me know if there any suggestions you would like to add, or if you want to have Remember: Unbroken vows next.


	14. Chapter 14

Remember: Unbroken vows is out! There's an explanation of why Remember is out first, so check it out and you'll understand.


End file.
